Enfin heureux
by movie-like
Summary: Après le combat avec les Avengers ,Tony retourne rejoindre sa Pepper .Une vie heureuse s'ouvre enfin à eux .Rien ne pourra changer l'équilibre du couple ..ou presque .
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fiction sur le couple Pepperony car je trouve qu'il n'en n'a pas assez sur ce magnifique couple .Je commence cette fiction avec un chapitre assez court car je souhaitais savoir si vous aimiez le début .

Bonne lecture ,

Quand l'image de Tony fonçant tête baissée vers l'énorme portail apparut à la télé ,Pepper ouvra la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt .Il ne pouvait pas se sacrifier comme ca ,sur un coup de tête .Ils pouvaient enfin avoir une vie simple sans des problèmes mondiaux à régler mais voilà que son compagnon voulait se comporter comme un héros .Elle lâcha un sanglot tout en posant sa tête sur le hublot froid ,cela calmerait peut-être son mal de tête .

Pepper ,malgré elle ,perdit son calme si enviable et éclata en larmes .Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonnait lorsque que la vie était enfin clémente avec eux .Il avait était son patron ,son ami pour devenir après des longues années de rentre dedans son petit-ami .Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir .

La jeune blonde fut sortit de ses pensées à cause d'une sonnerie de téléphone .Son téléphone .Elle sauta dessus ne laissant pas retentir une seconde de plus la musique Back in Black .Musique choisie pas Tony .Quand Pepper vit le numéro de son petit-ami apparaître ,la peur s'envola laissant place à du soulagement .

-Tony ? Que fais tu ? Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ,tu sais que j'en suis capable .

-Tu m'as vu ? Tony grimaça en entendant les paroles de sa Pepper ,il était dans de beaux draps .

-A ton avis ? Il n'y a que ca qui passe à la télé ! Sort tout de suite ,rejoins-moi .Cette dernière phrase sonna comme un supplication ce qui blessa Tony .Même en mourant ,il l'a blessée .

-Désolé mon ange mais je dois déjà me conduire comme un héros .Comme ca ,je pourrais rajouter héros sur mon cv !

Cette blague ne détendit pas l'atmosphère pesante .Elle arracha seulement une grimace à Pepper .

-Cela ne sert à rien .Tu es déjà mon héros maintenant reviens ! Dit Pepper essuyant sa main moite sur son tailleur d'un blanc immaculé .

-Je te promets Peps ,je reviendrais et je t'offrirais ce que tu veux en rentrant .

-J'en ai absolument rien n'a faire de tes cadeaux ,je te veux toi ! Hurla la jeune femme ,au bord de l'hystérie .

-Sorry mon ange .Je reviendrais !

-Promets le moi .

-Promis ! Dit Tony avec sérieux . Je t'aime Peps!

Cette dernière phrase sonna comme un adieu ,ce qui inquiéta Pepper .

-QUOI ? Tony ! Tony réponds !

Pendant un long moment ,Pepper s'égosilla vainement au téléphone .Tony était inconscient et il chutait maintenant à une vitesse ahurissante .En jetant son téléphone au sol , la jeune femme vit l'armure si reconnaissable d'Iron man tombait en chute libre .Il allait mourir conclut Pepper avec horreur .Ne tenant plus ,Pepper éclata en sanglot .Après cette soulagée à moitié ,la jeune femme ferma les yeux en baissant la tête .Elle ne pouvait pas voir mourir celui qui partageait sa vie .

La douleur qu'elle ressentait était tout simplement impossible à supporter .Elle était vive et douloureuse ,la même sentiment que Pepper avait ressentie en apprenant que Tony avait été kidnappé .Ce sentiment était trop douloureux pour une simple humaine comme elle .Après de longues minutes ,la voix du pilote informant l'arrivée à la tour Stark sortit la jolie blonde de ses pensés presque suicidaire .Elle n'était pas aussi forte que tout le monde croyait .

Mademoiselle Potts descendit du transport avec une démarche chancelante ,elle était sonnée .C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas la pierre qui se dressait fièrement sur son chemin ,la jeune femme se prit les pieds dedans et ferma les yeux ,attendant l'impact .Mais rien ne se passa ,elle sursauta juste en sentant deux mains puissantes sur ses hanches tandis qu'une odeur masculine arriva à ses narines .

-Alors ,on a plus les yeux en face des trous ? Ria une voix familière .

Impossible ,son inconscient lui jouait des tours .Elle l'avait vu tomber à une vitesse ahurissante ,il aurait dû mourir pendant l'impact .Même avec son armure .Mais quand les yeux azurs de Pepper rencontrèrent ceux couleur marron du génie ,toutes ses questions s'envolèrent pour laisser place à un bonheur fulgurant .

Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur le visage parfait ,malgré quelques ecchymoses ,de son compagnon .Pepper ,avec une lenteur exagérée ,posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony .Ce dernier répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser mais l'étreinte fut brisé par le cri de douleur du célèbre millionnaire .Pepper se recula avec hâte en regardant avec inquiétude le corps de son petit-ami .

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ? Je préviens quelqu'un ?

-Pepper écoute moi ! Demanda Tony en essayant de calmer sa compagne .Quand je me suis rapproché de toi une de mes blessures ma simplement fait quelque peu mal .Ne stress pas mon ange .

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles mon ange ? Pepper souriait en posant cette question .

-Euh ,je sais pas .Pulsion de romantisme peut-être .

-J'aime bien ! Rigola Pepper en l'embrassant mais l'armure bloquait quelques peu ses pulsions .

Tony s'empressa d'enlever son armure avant de reprendre sa compagne dans ses bras .

-Tu m'avais promis quelque chose pendant ton voyage .

-Euh ,oui .S'inquiéta le célèbre héros en voyant l'air conspirateur de Pepper

-Je veux …toi et moi sur le seul meuble encore debout .

Tony chercha l'objet en question et sourit en comprenant la phrase de la jeune blonde .L'objet était le canapé démodé de Tony que Pepper détestait .

-Je croyais que tu le détestait ?

-Plus maintenant .Bon ,tu m'embrasses ou pas ? S'impatienta la jeune femme en tapant du pied .

-Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Potts .

-Arrêtez de parler Monsieur Stark

Ce dernier répondit en couchant son ancienne secrétaire sur le canapé .Pepper ria de joie ,Tony Stark était de retour .

Voilà voilà .Je vais faire ,si vous aimez , une fiction d'une quinzaines de chapitres sur le couple Tony/Pepper .

Kiss ,


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ,me revoilà ! Je suis de retour assez tôt car vos reviews étaient vraiment chaleureux et je voulais vous faire plaisir .

je souhaite vraiment vous remerciez pour vos reviews vraiment sympa .Pour réponse à Secret Girl , c'est une histoire avec une ligne directive .

Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude ,Secret Girl ,Elena et peps .

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je suis vraiment malade donc j'ai fait mon maximum .J'espère que les fautes ne gâcheront pas votre lecture .

Je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre avec une nouvelle assez embetante pour Tony .Bonne lecture .

—

Pepper s'étira encore dans les vapes et ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussi tôt .Le soleil baignait la vaste pièce de sa lumière ce qui blessa les yeux de la jeune femme .Le soleil ? D'habitude ce dernier était presque invincible quand elle partait au travail .La jeune femme tourna la tête avec empressement ,se cogna contre le torse de Tony et regarda enfin le réveil .9h30 .Elle avait deux bonnes heures de retard .

La jeune femme sauta rapidement sur ses pieds ,prit un drap pour couvrir sa nudité et partit en sprintant vers la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon .Elle prit une douche rapide ,s'habilla ,se coiffa et sortit de la salle d'eau en prenant sa paire de chaussure au sol .Pepper se pencha pour embrasser Tony qui commençait à se réveiller et fonça vers sa voiture ,cadeau du génie .Une décapotable trop tape-à-l'œil pour Pepper mais sa voiture était malheureusement en réparation .

Allez s'encouragea-t-elle en démarrant ,tu peux rattraper ton retard .Mais elle savait pertinemment que son retard était impossible à rattraper .Une journée de gâchée .

La jolie blonde souffla et lâcha un flot d'insultes envers son réveil ,qu'elle se promit de détruire qu'en elle rentrera .

Du côté de Tony Stark ,il traînait avec paresse dans sa demeure .Tout était trop vite sans sa Pepper à ses côtés .Sa tour était toujours en construction ,c'est pour cela qu'il avait emménagé avec la jolie blonde dans une énorme villa se trouvant à une heure de la tour portant son nom .Tout d'abord ,Pepper avait détestée cette énorme demeure car elle était vraiment trop loin de son travail mais l'énorme piscine avait finis par convaincre la jeune femme ,au plus grand soulagement de Tony .Il adorait cette maison mais son amour pour Pepper aurait pesée dans la balance .

Le célèbre millionnaire n'avait nullement envie ,bizarrement ,de travailler dans son atelier qu'il affectionnait tant .Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand la voix monotone de Jarvis résonna dans toute la demeure .

-Bon anniversaire Monsieur Stark .Dit-t-il

-Merci Jarvis ,aucun message de Pepper ?

-Si ,je vous le montre tout de suite monsieur .

-Merci .Répondit simplement Tony en se dirigeant vers la cuisine .

-Coucou mon cœur ,je voulais juste de souhaiter un excellent anniversaire Je t'aime et je te promets une soirée mémorable .Je rentrerais à 21h ,soit prêt .Déclara la jolie Potts en terminant sa déclaration par un baiser imaginaire .

-Cool ! Souffla Stark en souriant comme un enfant .Je t'aime ma Pepper !

Il était aussi impatient qu'un enfant la veille de Noël .Comment dire ,leur relation était passionnel et très physique .Parfait pour le célèbre Anthony Stark .

–—

-Madame Potts ?

-Oui Happy .Répondit-t-elle en ne levant pas les yeux de son écran .

-Quelqu'un veux vous voir .

-Qui-est-ce ?

-Une certaine Jane Foster .Dit Happy en attendant la réponse de sa supérieure .

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre car Pepper sauta sur ses pieds nus ,elle avait enlevée ses talons qui la faisait souffrir , et courra vers la porte et l'ouvra en grand .Une femme du même âge que la jolie blonde apparut devant cette dernière .Jane n'avait plus sa longue chevelure ,elle les avaient coupés jusqu'au épaules ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude .

Une lueur presque surnaturelle attira l'attention de Pepper qui regarda avec envie la bague de fiançailles de son amie .Plus le temps passé ,plus la jeune femme perdait l'espoir qu'un jour Tony la demande en mariage .Elle releva la tête et remarqua que Jane secouait la tête et comprit que son amie ne voulait par parler de sa bague .

-Jane !

-Pepper ,comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'invitée en prenant dans ses bras son amie .

Une semaine après l'attaque de Loki , les Avengers s'étaient revus ce qui avait était le déclencheur de l'amitié si fusionnel des deux jeunes femmes .Le fait qu'elles étaient les petites-amies de super-héros avaient été un bonus considérable .

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire .Déclara Jane en regardant ses pieds .

-Je t'écoute .

-Seule à seule .

-Happy ,tu peut sortir ? Demanda Pepper malgré le fait que sa phrase sonnait comme un ordre .

Ce dernier sortit rapidement de la pièce laissant les deux amies seules .Juste après la sortie de l'agent ,Jane alla s'assoir sur le siège se trouvant dans un des coins du spacieux bureau ce son amie .Cette dernière regardait avec inquiétude la scientifique .Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Je suis enceinte .Lâcha Jane en fermant les yeux .

-De qui ?

Quand la scientifique entendit la question de son amie ,elle éclata de rire .De Thor évidemment ,elle n'était pas du tout infidèle .Elle aimait son dieu ,certes étrange et trop protecteur , plus que tout au monde .

-De Thor ,tu me crois infidèle ?

-Non .Se défend Pepper avec ferveur .Je suis juste sur le choc .Thor le sait ?

Jane répondit négativement laissant une atmosphère pesante dans la pièce .Pendant de longues minutes de silence ,les deux femmes se contentèrent de se regarder .Pepper décida , après de longues minutes de torture mental ,de briser le silence .

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur de sa réaction ,tu sais qu'il a déjà peur de ma sécurité alors imagine si il sait que je porte son enfant .Expliqua Jane en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amie .Il pourrait parfaitement m'enfermer dans notre maison pour me protéger .

-Il t'aime ,non ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de sa réaction ? Pepper était complètement perdue ,si elle était enceinte ,elle l'annoncerait rapidement à Tony .Mais la jeune femme rejeta cette pensée car elle savait que Tony détestait les enfants ,contrairement à elle .

-Bien sûr mais tu sais ,il est assez protecteur .Tu peux comprendre avec Tony .

-Tu peux même pas imaginer ,un homme est juste venu me parler pendant un de ses stupides gala et Tony la fait viré de la fête .Il la sortit lui-même devant tout le monde ! J'avais eu assez honte ce jour-là .

Ria Pepper en se rappelant la soirée en question .

-Ah ouais ! Il est complètement gaga de toi .

-Non ,il m'aime mais Tony n'est pas le sorte d'homme à être accro à une femme .

-Tu te moques de moi ? S'offusqua Jane en se relevant d'un coup .Il est juste fou de toi, Tony te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde .Il te couvre de cadeaux et voyages sans aucunes raisons .Il est complètement fou de toi comme toi tu es folle de lui .

Jane n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Pepper , une femme aussi observatrice ,ne pouvait pas voir que Tony était juste accro à elle .Pepper était elle aussi accro à Tony ,mais là encore ,elle ne l'avouait pas .Quand les deux là étaient dans la même pièce ,la tension était palpable et leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes montraient l'attachement qui avaient l'un pour l'autre .Le deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble .

-Bon .Rougit Pepper .Arrêtons de parler de moi et on se concentrent sur toi et le futur mini-Thor .

-Pourquoi un mini-Thor ? Eh ! Moi je veux une mini-Jane !

-Arrête de faire ta gamine ,c'est une façon de parler .Expliqua Potts en voyant son amie faire l'enfant .Inconsciemment ,elle pensa à Tony qui avait l'habitude de se comporter comme un enfant .Mais ca lui va mieux à lui pensa-t-elle en réprimant un sourire .

-Même ! Je veux une fille .

-Appelle Thor !

Pepper commençait à s'énerver car l'attitude presque enfantine de son amie et le manque de nourriture épuisaient sa réserve de patience .

-Non ! Refusa la scientifique en entendant la demande de sa meilleure amie .Même pas en rêve !

-Ou je le fais !

-Tu oserais pas ? Il me tuerais si il l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre .

-Je suis capable de tout .Dit Pepper en prenant ,inconsciemment ,le ton de Tony .

-Tony déteint sur toi !

-C'est pas ca la problème même si c'est vrai ! Appelle le !

-Ok ,me frappe pas .Accepta Jane en levant les bras car Pepper levait le poing .

Jane prit son téléphone se trouvant dans son immense sac de recherche et l'attrapa enfin après deux bonnes minutes de recherche .Elle composa le numéro de Thor ,qui se trouvait chez eux ,elle l'appela .

-Allo ? Répondit la voix grave et rauque du dieu nordique .

-Salut Thor ,c'est Jane .En prononçant cette phrase , la brunette passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer .Mais rien ni faisait et son inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix ,à son plus grand damne .

-Bonjour ma princesse ,pourquoi cette voix ?

-Rejoins-moi à la tour Stark dans le bureau de Pepper .Demanda Jane avant de raccrocher .

Pepper attendit patiemment que son amie parle mais cette dernière resta muette ,ce qui énerva la jolie blonde .Son amie ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant ,elle devrait être heureuse d'être enceinte .En plus de cela , son fiancé était impatient d'avoir un enfant .Que demandait de plus ?

-Il arrive quand ?

Pour seule réponse ,un bruit de casse résonna dans l'énorme bureau .Pepper s'accroupis pour se protéger des éclats de verres .Elle releva la tête et vit le célèbre dieu qui cherchait Jane des yeux .

-Thor ! Tu aurais pu ,par exemple ,rentrait par la porte .Hurla Jane en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts .Elle s'avança vers son fiancé et se glissa dans les bras du dieu .

-T'inquiète , Tony faisait pire quand il se transformait en Iron man .

-Bon ! Veuillez m'excuser mais Jane pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Demanda Thor en enlevant les restes de débris se trouvant sur ses habits .

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais dit que tes parents souhaitaient un héritier rapidement ? Thor hocha la tête . Comment dire…Tu vas pouvoir leur en donnait un car je suis enceinte .

-De moi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à mettre en doute ma fidélité ? Cria la scientifique en entendant son époux .Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Thor et alla s'assoir sur l'énorme fauteuil .

-Il stress ,c'est tout .Essaya Pepper avant de se taire en voyant le regard noir de Jane .Son amie devait être de son côté ,c'était le point de vue de la scientifique au plus grand damne de Pepper .

-Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois mois .Informa Jane en regardant Thor .Tu piques pas une crise ? Tu dis pas que c'est dangereux pour moi de porter ton enfant ?

-Non mais je vais prendre des précautions .Je pense que je vais te ramener à Asgard définitivement .Ma famille sera apte à te protéger .

Quand Pepper vit le regard apeuré de son amie ,elle décida d'agir .Je vais me faire tuer par Tony pensa-t-elle en grimaçant .

-Jane et toi pouvez venir habiter chez Tony et moi .Deux héros pour protéger un enfant et sa maman c'est assez .En plus ,Tony a acheté la maison à côté pour ses soirées car il cassait trop d'objet lors de ses fêtes .Vous pourriez vivre dans celle-ci .Certes elle n'est pas aussi grande que la votre mais elle fera tout de même l'affaire .

-Vous croyez que Anthony Stark accepterais ? Demanda Thor en envisageant cette possibilité .

-Si je lui demande ,je pense que oui .

- J'accepte ,et toi Jane ?

-Je veux bien .Répondit la scientifique en gardant son calme malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait .Jane détestait Asgard plus que tout ,tout était trop sombre et discipliné pour elle .

-Nous viendrons dans deux mois car nous devons rendre visite à mes parents .Ils attendaient avec impatience l'annonce de la grossesse de ma femme .

-Ok .Bon ,je dois retourner à mon travail .Informa Peps en les jetant presque à la porte .

Thor prit Jane dans ses bras et s'envola en ne brisant aucunes autres fenêtre .

-Salut Pepper ! Hurla Jane

Pepper ne prit pas la même de répondre car son amie était déjà loin .Allez ,maintenant faut prévenir Tony pensa-t-elle en grimaçant .Elle prit son manteau et partit rejoindre son compagnon ,une journée de repos ne lui ferais pas de mal .

Quant à ce dernier , il était sorti faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine que Pepper adorait .C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas cette dernière arrivait .

-Jarvis ! Chuchota la jeune femme en fermant la porte .

-Oui mademoiselle .

-De dit rien à Tony de mon arrivée ! Ordonna Pepper en se déshabillant .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Potts .

Cette dernière se déplaça avec précaution avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude de la piscine .Elle tourna le dos à Tony et s'appuya sur le rebord .Quand le génie vit le corps de Pepper ,il s'arrêta .Toujours aussi parfaite pensa-t-il avant d'avoir une idée .Tony nagea avec précaution avant d'attrapait Pepper par la taille et la presser contre lui .Cette dernière lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir .Elle ne l'avoueras peut-être jamais mais quand son corps touchait celui de Tony ,Pepper se sentait enfin entière

-TONY ! Cria la victime

-C'est mon anniversaire .Je peux faire ce que je veux .

Pepper ,malgré la nouvelle qu'elle devait lui annoncer ,ne put résister à la moue enfantine de son compagnon .J'avais raison ,ca lui va mieux que Jane pensa-t-elle en souriant bêtement .Depuis qu'elle vivait avec le play-boy ,son sourire était devenue presque constant .Perdue dans ses pensées ,Pepper ne se rendit pas compte que Tony devenait de plus en plus entreprenant ,à la plus grand joie de cette dernière qui répondit avec passion aux gestes de son compagnon .

Alors que l'étreinte était devenue trop entreprenante ,la jeune femme se sépara de son compagnon .Elle garda tout de même ses mains autour du cou de Tony .

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire .Déclara Pepper avec inquiétude .

Comme à son habitude ,Tony sauta au conclusion et imagina tout et n'importe quoi .Que Pepper le quitte ou que pire ,qu'elle l'avait trompée .A cette pensée ,la douleur assombrit le visage du génie et se sépara doucement de Pepper .Cette dernière détestait voir cette douleur sur le visage de son petit-ami et se détesta d'infligeait tout cela à Tony .Elle rapprocha fermement le corps de Tony contre le sien et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier .

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca n'a aucun rapport avec notre couple mais plutôt avec notre maison .

-Qu'a-tu-fait ? S'inquiéta Tony en pressant le corps de Pepper contre le sien .Il adorait la sensation du corps de la jolie blonde contre le sien .La présence et le corps de la jeune femme était devenus une sorte de drogue pour le génie .

-Jane est enceinte et Thor avait décidé de l'emmenait définitivement à Asgard et c'est mon amie .Donc j'ai dit qu'ils pourraient venir habiter à la maison .

-Pourquoi ? Eh ! Je veux continuer nos activités nocturnes .

La joie blonde rougit en entendant l'allusion de Tony et frappa doucement le bras de son compagnon .Ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire qui faisait toujours fondre Pepper .Idiot pensa-t-elle .

-Tu as bien la maison que tu utilises pour tes fêtes ? Tenta Pepper

-Pfff ! Je parie que si je refuse ,tu me laisseras plus te toucher ?

-Tu as tout compris ! Ria-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony

-Bon ! Passons à autre chose ! Je veux mon cadeau moi .

-Alors arrête de parler et embrasse-moi .Ordonna Pepper

Tony ria et emprisonna la taille de sa petite-amie et l'attira vers le fond .Pour un long après-midi .

-Monsieur Stark ! Les mises à jour sont terminées .Dit Jarvis avant de comprendre que son patron était pour le moment indisponible .

—

Voilà voilà ,je suis pas très fier de ce chapitre ,je le trouve trop vide .J'espère mettre trompée et que ce chapitre vous plaira .

J'ai une question pour vous .Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez directement passer à l'arrivée du couple Thor/Jane ou vous préférez des chapitres (minimum 3 ) qui montrerez le quotidien du couple ?

A la prochaine .


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ,je souhaite vous remerciez pour vos reviews ,c'est vraiment sympa de votre part

Merci à BabyLove ,Secret girl ,lili , pep's et Christine .

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! P.S : Désolée pour les fautes .

—

Une bonne heure plus tard ,le couple décida de sortir de la piscine pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Tandis que Tony sortait sans aucune pudeur , Pepper s'enfonça jusqu'au cou dans l'eau .Pendant leurs ébats ,très mouvementés ,les tenues de Tony et de la jeune femme s'étaient envolées aux quatre coins de la terrasse .Tony commençait à partir vers la baie vitrée en laissant en plan la jeune femme ,croyant qu'elle le suivait .

-Tony ! Appela la jolie blonde en rougissant de honte

-Ouai

-Tu remarques rien ? Demanda Pepper choquée de voir son compagnon nullement mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il était nu au milieu de sa terrasse .

-Que tu es encore dans la piscine et que notre lit nous attend .

-T'es un obsédé ma parole ! Je voulais dire que nous sommes totalement nus au milieu de notre terrasse

-Et alors ? Ria le play-boy

Pepper resta médusée devant la réplique de Tony .Il est sérieux là ? Pensa la jeune femme qui voulait sortir de la piscine et frapper son conjoint .Mais malheureusement ,elle était coincée dans cette stupide piscine car avait la mauvaise habitude d'éparpiller ses vêtements lors de leurs ébats .

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as intérêt à allait me chercher des sous-vêtements ou je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains ! Hurla Pepper ,hors d'elle .En ce moment , les blagues de son conjoint tapaient sérieusement sur le système de la jeune femme .

-Ok ! Ok ! Ne hurle pas Peps !

Ce dernier ouvrit la baie vitrée avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre .Il piocha des sous-vêtements dans les tiroirs remplies de Pepper .Tony prit tout de même le temps de s'habiller .Quand le play-boy descendit vers la terrasse ,il resta un moment immobile .Le génie aimait ,ou plutôt adorait , regarder sa Pepper

Mais cette fois ,il était ébloui par cette dernière .Le soleil ,qui se couchait ,illuminait le magnifique corps de la jolie blonde .Tandis que ses cheveux éclairaient les traits délicats ,qui étaient déformés par la colère et l'impatience que Pepper ressentait .Quand Tony remarqua la colère que la jeune femme ressentait ,il se dépêcha de lui ramener ses sous-vêtements .

-Tiens ! Déclara-t-il en tendant les sous-vêtements à sa compagne

-Merci ,tu t'es habillé à ce que je vois .

-Tu vois bien .Ria Tony en tendant une serviette pour que Pepper puisse se cacher .

Après qu'elle se soit habillée ,Pepper se rapprocha du célèbre milliardaire .

-Tu veux un deuxième round ? Ria Tony en attrapant la taille de la jolie blonde

-Je ne crois pas .

Pepper assena une claque des plus mémorables à son compagnon qui resta un moment interdit .Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ,alors pourquoi Pepper l'avait frappé ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Pour me venger de ta manie qui est de jeter mes vêtements aux quatre coin de la pièce ! Dit Pepper en souriant .

-Désolé ,mais avoue que tu aimes bien .

-Bien sûr ,j'adore me retrouver nue dans notre piscine en attendant ton retour ! Déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête .

Tony allait répondre mais la voix de Jarvis résonna dans l'imposante demeure .

-Monsieur quelqu'un souhaite vous voir .Informa la voix informatique .

-Laisse-le rentrer .Répliqua Tony en tendant sa chemise à Pepper ,il ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu puisse voir sa compagne dans cette tenue .

-Merci .

-Je t'en prie .Dit le génie en touchant ,par surprise ,le derrière de la jeune femme .Cette dernière frappa l'épaule d'un Tony hilare .

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui avait ,à vue d'œil ,le même âge que Pepper .Elle était d'un blond trop voyant pour être naturelle ,ses yeux étaient d'un vert étrange .Comme délavé .L'inconnue fixait avec luxure et impatience Tony .Qui es-t-elle ? Se demanda Pepper .

-Euh ,bonjour .Déclara Pepper en se plaçant devant le play-boy ,le regard de la jeune femme ne plaisait nullement à Pepper qui fixait avec énervement l'inconnue .

-Salut ,t'es qui ?

-La compagne d'Anthony Stark ,et toi ? Annonça Pepper qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver .Pour qui elle se prenait , elle débarque ici et elle se croit tout permis .

-Jessica Tosh , je suis l'ex de Tony .

Pendant tout l'échange ,le milliardaire était resté silencieux mais la réplique de cette Jessica fit réagir Tony qui voyait que la situation s'envenimée . Le génie n'avait jamais de petite-amie ,juste des conquêtes d'un soir qui oubliait le matin même .

-Euh ,je ne crois pas .Ria le play-boy .Je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie ,à part la jeune femme devant vous .Rajouta-t-il avec empressement en voyant le regard noir de Pepper .

-Mais cette nuit qu'on a passés ?

-J'aurais des centaines d'ex alors ! Déclara Tony en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Pepper se retenait de rire .Malgré sa jalousie évidente , la jolie blonde prenait avec légèreté le fait que son petit-ami avait plus d'une centaine de conquêtes .Tony avait changé ,elle le savait .

-Alors ta promesse ne compte pas ?

Pepper et Tony se regardèrent avec stupéfaction .Quelle promesse ?

-Je ne vois pas .

-Tu m'avais promis que si je venais te voir dans 5 ans ,nous pourrions être ensemble .Ton travail ne te permettait pas une relation stable et …

-Alors ,je vais faire simple .Tony et vous ,ca ne marchera jamais .Dit Pepper en attrapant Jessica par le bras .Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée et à jamais ,je l'espère .

Quand la jeune femme arriva dans le salon ,le milliardaire regardait avec amusement sa compagne .Il avait enfin sa vengeance pensa-t-il avec joie .

-Quoi ? Ca t'amuse de promettre des âneries à des jeunes femmes totalement accros à toi !

-C'est pas ma faute si je suis irrésistible ! Et au faîte ,nous sommes à égalités ! Déclara Tony

-Comment ?

-Quand j'ai viré l'homme lors de la soirée ,tu m'as dit que si un jour tu faisait la même chose ,j'aurai le droit à une vengeance .

-Exact .Répondit Pepper avec méfiance .

-Interdiction de travailler pendant deux jours à partir de demain !

-Mais …

-Pas de mais ,une promesse est une promesse .

-Tu es mal placé pour parler ! Ria Pepper en se dirigeant vers l'escaliers .

-Où tu-vas ?

-Me changer ,je vais pas me promener comme ca !

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit sérieusement Tony

Vraiment stupide pensa Pepper en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le play-boy .

—

Pendant ce temps , Jane et Thor se disputaient une énième fois .Le sujet de dispute était encore une fois le sexe du bébé , la scientifique voulait une fille tandis que le dieu souhaitait un héritier .

-Je veux une fille ! Hurla la jeune femme ,hors d'elle .

-Mais moi , je souhaite une garçon !

-Tu m'énerves Thor .

-Je veux un garçon et j'en aurai un ! Déclara le dieu nordique avec assurance .

-Vous êtes vraiment des cas ma parole .

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent simultanément vers l'inconnue .Thor se plaça rapidement devant sa compagne pour la protéger . Cette dernière était d'une perfection dangereuse ,elle possédait des cheveux roux assez court et des yeux verts .Thor se détendit en reconnaissant la jeune femme ,aucun danger pensa-t-il en se décalant de sa fiancée .

-Oh , Natasha ! Dit la brunette en courant vers l'espionne qui attendait sur le pas de la porte .

-Salut Jane .J'étais venue vous faire un coucou car j'ai appris que notre scientifique chérie était enceinte

-Qui te l'a appris ? Demanda Thor avec inquiétude .Si ses ennemis l'apprennent ,sa Jane était en danger .Le dieu était vraiment protecteur avec la brunette ,au plus grand damne de cette dernière .

-Le S.H.I.E.L.D sait tout .Pour reprendre , vous êtes vraiment pathétique !

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous pouvez pas choisir le sexe du bébé donc arrêtez de vous disputer comme deux idiots !

-J'ai envie de me disputer aujourd'hui ! Dit la brunette voulant s'amuser .Quand Natasha est avec elle ,Jane change complètement de comportement .La scientifique devait plus …Natasha .

-Je comprend ,les hormones .

-Exact !

-Jane ,ça te dit de faire les magasins ? Demanda Natasha ,malgré son statut d'espionne ,la jeune femme adorait faire les magasins .

-Pour le bébé ?

Natasha secoua la tête avant de pointer du doigt la scientifique ,l'espionne trouvait que Jane était vraiment nulle pour choisir ses tenues et la grossesse n'arrangeait rien .La devise de la scientifique était : simple et décontracté .

-Non et non ! Je déteste faire les magasins ,pour le bébé ça passe mais pour moi ,c'est hors de question .

-Qui ta dit que tu avais le choix ? Ria Natasha en attrapant la scientifique par le bras ,sous le regard rieur du dieu nordique .

-Thor ,aide-moi .

-Pas avant que tu me dises que tu souhaites un garçon .Négocia Thor

-Je veux une fille !

-A tout à l'heure Jane .Dit Thor en montant les escaliers .

Jane jura avant de suivre l'espionne vers sa voiture ,pas mal pensa la scientifique en voyant une magnifique camaro noir .

-En route !

—

-Pepper ,dépêche-toi ! Hurla Tony pour la énième fois .

-C'est bon ,j'arrive !

-Ca fait la cinquième fois que tu me le dis !

-Mais là ,c'est vrai .Répondit Pepper en descendant les escaliers .

Tony et la jeune femme avaient prévus une sortie au cinéma pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier .C'est pour cela que Pepper avait enfilée une chemise blanche simple avec un jean .Elle s'était fait une queue de cheval et elle avait chaussée une paire de talon .Malgré le fait que le génie trouvait sa compagne magnifique ,il était vraiment énervé .Tony détestait attendre !

-Tu as pris une heure pour ça ?

-Tu te moques de moi ? S'énerva la jolie blonde en descendant la dernière marche avec précaution .

-Tu as pris autant de temps pour enfiler un jean

-Tu cherches les ennuis ?

-Non ! Répondit Tony avec précaution

-Alors tais-toi et dépêche-toi de bouger ton postérieur en dehors de cette maison ! Ordonna Pepper

-Le postérieur que tu adores .

-J'ai dit non ! On ne vas pas rester toute la soirée dans notre lit .

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Tony en souriant .

-Bouge-toi !

Le génie ne répondit pas ,il prit les clés d'une de ses nombreuses voitures et sortit rapidement de la villa

Tandis que Pepper rentrait dans la voiture de sport ,Tony resta un instant immobile .

-Ca va Tony ? S'inquiéta la jolie blonde .

-On va regarder quel film ?

-Tu m'as fait peur pour ça ? Rigola Pepper en secouant la tête .Tony était toujours dans le théâtrale .

-Désolé Peps .Alors ,quel film on va voir ?

-Un film romantique .

-Action !

-Romantique ,je te dis .

-Action .Renchérit le génie .

-On va se disputer pour un film ?

-Je crois bien ! Répondit nonchalamment Tony .Ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer pour des âneries .

-Et c'est repartie .

Tony secoua la tête en riant tout comme Pepper qui cacha son amusement en faisant semblant de regarder la paysage .

-Romantique !

-Non ! Je vais pas voir un film stupide qui raconte l'histoire de deux personnes qui sont fait pour être ensemble mais des problèmes les empêchent d'être ensemble .S'énerva Tony en se concentrant sur la route .

Pepper secoua la tête avant de sourire ,le génie avait parfaitement bien résumé leur histoire sans se rendre compte .Tony lui offrait tellement qu'elle décida de céder .Un film n'était rien contre la vie de bonheur que lui offrait son compagnon .Il avait changé pour elle ,Tony était plus romantique et sympa depuis que Pepper sortait avec lui .C'est pour cela qu'elle céda .

-Je veux bien voir un film d'action .

-Merci Peps mais je crois que le film n'est pas vraiment important .Murmura le play-boy

-Comment ca ?

-Réfléchis Peps .

Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ,que voulais faire Tony dans un cinéma à part voir un film ?

-Du noir ,des sièges ….Dit le génie en voyant que sa compagne n'avais toujours pas compris

-Tony ! Rougit Pepper en comprenant .

-Fais pas ta sainte ! C'est mon anniversaire ,sil te plaît Pepper !

Même si la jeune femme n'avait pas répondu ,le génie savait qu'elle était d'accord .

-Merci Peps .Souffla Tony en souriant .

—

-Même pas en rêve Natasha ,je n'irais pas dans se magasin !Refusa Jane en reculant mais l'espionne retenait avec force la scientifique

-Tu préfères la manière forte ?

-Je suis obligée ?

-Absolument ! Déclara Natasha en se dirigeant vers le magasin en question .

Je la déteste pensa Jane en suivant l'espionne .

—

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre .Comme je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour la question que je vous avez posé au dernier chapitre ,j'ai décidée de montre le quotidien des deux couples .J'aime bien cette idée car le couple : Thor/Jane est mon deuxième couple préférée après Pepper/Tony .

Désolée pour les fautes .Petite info : Je pars en vacances pendant une petite dizaine de jours .Je posterais vers vendredi ou samedi prochain .

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ,

Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos review ,c'est vraiment sympa de votre part .

Pep's : Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews .Je préfère amplement le Pepperony mais je trouve que Thor et Jane partagent quelque chose que j'aime bien .

Secret Girl : Merci .J'ai passée de très bonnes vacances .Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te fasse rire .

Lili : Merci pour ton reviews .

Pepper Tony :Merci ,je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction .

Fantasia-49 : J'aime beaucoup le Tony et Pepper des films mais quand j'écris ,mes deux chouchous changent de caractère ( mais je garde les choses qui caractérisent Tony et Pepper )

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ,bonne lecture !

Petite info : J'ai écrit une fiction lors de mes vacances et je voudrais savoir si vous aimiez .Pour lire le résumé ,c'est en bas .

—

Après cinq bonnes disputes ,le couple arriva enfin devant le cinéma ,qui était bondé .Tony attrapa son porte-monnaie tandis que Pepper cherchait une veste ,car bien évidement ,elle l'avait oubliée chez eux .

Le génie tandis sa veste en cuir à sa compagne qui le remercia avec un baiser .Elle monta les manches avec difficulté avant de se rapprocher de son compagnon .

-Merci Tony .Souffla Pepper en attrapant la taille de ce dernier .

-Je t'en prie Peps .On voit voir quoi alors ?

-Action .

-Pas de problème même si le film seras pas vraiment un important .Dit le play-boy en resserrant la taille de la jolie blonde .

Pepper rougit fortement et décida de regarder devant elle car le regard que Tony lui lançait était bourré de …luxure pensa-t-elle avec gêne .Il la rendait mal à l'aise avec ce regard et il le savait ,au plus grand damne de la jolie blonde .

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça .Dit la jeune femme en évitant toujours son regard .

-Comment ?

-Le regard que tu me lances avant …Ha ! Tu m'énerves .

-Je sais Pepper .Ria Tony en ouvrant la porte .Il suivit sa compagne et se dirigea vers le guichet .

Comme Pepper faisait toujours la tête , Tony demanda deux places pour le film qui passait en ce moment

-Vous avez le choix entre : Kiss Kiss Bang Bang , Sherlock Holmes ou Date Limite .

-Kiss Kiss Bang Bang ,sil vous plaît .Répondit Pepper en sortant de son mutisme .

-On n'a pas perdue sa langue à ce que je vois .Murmura Tony à l'oreille de la jeune femme

-Si tu continues à m'énerver ,c'est toi qui va perdre ta langue .Compris ?

-Pepper tigresse .Blagua le génie en attrapant les places .

—

-Natasha !

-Oui ? Répondit cette dernière en se rapprochant de la cabine d'essayage .

-Je ne sors pas dans cette tenue ,ma patience à des limites .Tu me traînes chez Victoria Secret ,ça passe encore mais me faire sortit à la vue de tout le monde avec pour vêtements des bouts de ficelle .C'est hors de question !S'énerva Jane en ne sortant pas de la cabine .

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit d'un coup sec la cabine d'essayage .L'espionne ria en voyant son amie complètement gênée et rouge de honte .La rousse avait choisie un ensemble bleu nuit qui lui avait tapé à l'œil au moment où elle était rentrée dans le magasin .Le contraste entre le bleu et le blanc de la peau de la scientifique était parfait .

-Mais tu es jolie .

-Je m'en moque complet ! Dit la brunette en essayant de se cacher avec ses bras .Ses vêtements ne couvrent absolument rien !

-C'est fait exprès .Ria Natasha en voyant Jane rougir .Thor seras heureux .

-Même pas en rêve ,je suis enceinte !

-Et alors ?

-Argg ! Tu m'agaces , tu as cas les prendre comme tu les aimes tellement .Dit Jane en voyant Natasha qui louchait depuis un moment sur la pile de vêtements qui se trouvait à ses pieds .

Natasha secoua violement la tête en entendant la réponse de son amie .Elle détestait se changer dans les magasins ,c'était gênant .Depuis toute petite ,la jeune femme détestai les cabines d'essayage .Une peur stupide ,certes ,mais cela paralysée complètement l'espionne .

-Tu as peur .Sourit Jane en oubliant sa gêne .Natasha Roumanoff ,la célèbre espionne à peur .

-NON ! S'offusqua la jeune femme en masquant sa gêne .Tu es folle ma parole .

-Si tu as pas peur ,viens te changer .

-J'aime pas ce genre de tenue .Dit la rousse en se reculant .

-Menteuse ,tu adores être sexy ! Tu essayes ou j'appelle Clint !

-Je vois pas ce qu'il fait la dedans .

-Vous êtes ensemble ,il peut vouloir savoir ce que tu portes .Surtout tes sous-vêtements .Ria Jane

-Thor aussi !

La remarque de Natasha ramena la jeune femme à la réalité qui ferma vivement le rideau .Elle enleva rapidement l'ensemble et enfila ses vêtements qui étaient trop grands pour elle.

-Tu as intérêt à prendre l'ensemble .S'énerva Natasha en tapant du pied .

-C'est bon ,je le prend mais à une condition .

-Laquelle ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme

-Tu prends le reste mais …tu l'essayes avant .

Natasha loucha sur la pile et rougit fortement .Elle allait devoir se changer dans le magasin .

-Bien fait ! Personne ne m'oblige à faire les magasins ,surtout à Victoria Secret .Déclara Jane en sortant de la cabine .

Je la déteste pensa l'espionne en se dirigeant vers la cabine .

—

Tony tenait la main de Pepper qui avait arrêtait de faire la tête ,au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier .

-C'est quelle salle déjà ? Demanda le génie qui avait oublié la salle où le film était diffusé .

-Salle 09 ! Ria la jolie blonde en dépassant son compagnon .

-Je le savais ,je blaguais !

-Bien sûr Tony .Souffla Pepper en secouant la tête .

Le couple s'arrêta devant la salle et ouvrit la porte , ils furent directement plongés dans le noir et se dirigèrent à tâtons vers les sièges .Tony toucha quelque chose de collant .

-C'est dégoutant ! Murmura le génie en secouant la main

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-C'est un bonbon Tony .Dit Pepper en explosant de rire .

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu ries .S'offusqua le play-boy

-Le célèbre héros a peur d'une sucrerie .

Tony secoua la tête et attendit patiemment que Pepper s'asseye pour se venger .Il se pencha vers les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de sa compagne et plaça le pop-corn dans ses derniers .

-Je vais te tuer ! Souffla Pepper en sentant quelque chose de gluant dans sa queue de cheval

-C'est qu'un bonbon Peps .

-Je vais te le faire manger .

-Oh ,j'ai peur .Ria Tony en secouant les mains .

-Interdiction de me toucher .

Non pensa le génie en arrêtant de rire .Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ,le génie détestait allé au cinéma ,il avait fait ça juste pour elle et maintenant ,elle l'interdit de la toucher ? C'est trop pour le célèbre Anthony Stark .

-Non ! Tu peut pas me faire ça .S'énerva Tony

-Tu crois ? Dit Pepper en soulevant un sourcil .

Comment elle fait pour lever son sourcil ? Pensa le play-boy en essayant de faire pareil .

-Tu y arriveras jamais .Rigola Pepper en tournant la tête vers l'écran .Le film commençait .

Le film avait commencé depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure .Pepper était absorbée par le film tandis que le génie ruminait dans son coin .Il était obsédé par le corps de sa compagne ,la forme de ses lèvres en passant par ses courbes parfaites .Le play-boy l'avait supplié une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un vieux d'à-côté lui demande de se taire .

-Pep…

-Même pas en rêve .Répondit la concernée en ne détachant pas ses yeux du film

-Un peu ..

-J'ai dit non !

-Pepper ! Cria Tony en oubliant qu'il était dans un cinéma .

Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle se retournèrent en fusillant des yeux le couple .Après quelques secondes ,ils retournèrent à leur film mais un homme ,assez jeune ,était toujours en train de fusiller des yeux le génie .

-Un problème ? Souffla le play-boy en s'énervant .

-Elle vous à dit non .

Tony leva un sourcil sous l'effet de la colère .

-Tu as réussi .Ria la jolie blonde

Le génie ne releva même pas la tentative de Pepper , il n'allait pas laisser le jeune homme s'en sortit .Il était énervé et regardait avec colère l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux .

-C'est pas votre problème .

-Non mais la jeune femme qui se trouve à votre côté ne veux pas de vous .Dit l'inconnu en se reculant un peu en voyant le regard noir de Tony .

-Je suis sa compagne , nos problèmes ne sont pas les votre. Retournez à votre film ,si vous plaît .Demanda Pepper en voyant que la situation s'envenimait .

Elle savait que Tony était bagarreur ,surtout pour sa vie privée et en ce moment même l'inconnu entrait dans cet cas .

-Il ne vous agresse pas mademoiselle ?

Tony resta bouche-bée devant l'audace de l'homme .Pour qui il se prend pensa-t-il en serrant le poing .

Quand Pepper vit le poing serré de son compagnon ,elle comprit rapidement que la situation allait devenir catastrophique ,c'est pour cela ,qu'elle posa sa main sur celle de Tony et le tira vers la sortie avec précaution .

Après être sortit ,Pepper plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de son compagnon et attendit que se dernier prenne la peine d'ouvrir les yeux .Tony essayait de se calmer ,en vain .Il détestait quand les gens venaient s'incruster dans leur couple .Pepper et lui étaient discrets car il était hors de question que des journalistes stupides racontent des conneries sur leur couple et voilà que des parfaits inconnus viennent remettre en question leur relation .

-Je vais le tuer Peps .Souffla le play-boy en fermant toujours les yeux .

-On rentre à la maison et on fait ce que tu veux .

-Je veux …Sourit Tony en oubliant un instant sa colère

-Même pas en rêve ,tu penses qu'a ça seigneur !

-Pas ma faute !

-Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui es obsédé par ça .S'offusqua Pepper .

-C'est toi et ton corps qui me fait penser à ça .

J'ai de la chance que ses yeux soit fermés pensa la jolie blonde en rougissant .

-Tu rougis .Souffla le génie en souriant .

-Pas vrai .

-Je le sais ,ne mens pas .

-Arrête de m'énerver ! On va rentrer à la maison et regarder un film .OK ? Proposa Pepper

Tony hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture .On peut encore rendre cette soirée sympa pensa la jeune femme .

—

Jane tapait du pied depuis déjà cinq minutes car Natasha se faisait désirer .Elle avait acceptée d'enfiler les tenues qui étaient ,à la base ,pour la scientifique .La patience de cette dernière était connue pour être impressionnante mais la russe avait poussée à bout son amie .C'est pour cela qu'elle s'avança vers la cabine d'essayage avant d'ouvrir le rideau d'un coup sec .Le vide .Nada .Le néant .

-Je vais la tuer .Dit Jane en serrant les dents .Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et appela l'espionne .

Cette dernière répondit rapidement .De nombreuses voix couvraient la voix grave de Natasha ,ce qui rendait la communication assez difficile .

-Avant de t'énerver ,écoute-moi .Je vais pas dire que je suis désolée car je suis trop fière de moi ! Tu m'a même pas vu ,je suis vraiment trop bonne .I am the best ! Dit la rousse en se lançant des fleurs .

-Je vais te tuer Natasha Roumanoff ,je vais te réduire en miettes .

-Ohlàla , j'ai peur .Ria Natasha

-Tu devrais ,je suis toute seule et enceinte .Quand Thor va le savoir ,il va te tuer .

Un blanc .

-Tu es où ?Demanda l'espionne d'une petite voix .

-Devant le magasin ,tu as dix minutes pour ….C'est du rapide .Dit Jane en voyant Natasha s'avançait vers elle avec sa démarche qui lui était propre .Féline et séduisante .

-J'étais juste devant toi ,à la terrasse de ce café .

-Ramène-moi à la maison …Ne me contredit pas ou j'appelle Thor .Menaça la scientifique en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche .

-Thor par ci ,Thor par là .Murmura l'espionne en tapant des pieds ,elle se comportait comme un enfant .

Elle devrait être mature ,c'est un espionne bon sang pensa la scientifique en soufflant d'exaspération .

-J'ai entendue .

Elles montèrent rapidement dans la camaro noir de Natasha et partirent vers la maison de la scientifique .Une soirée gâchée pensa l'espionne en regardant avec énervement la route .

—

-Tony ! Appela Pepper en cherchant un film dans l'énorme collection du génie .

-Yep !

-On regarde quoi ?

-N'importe quoi tant qu'un inconnu vienne pas remettre en question notre relation .

Pepper leva les yeux en soufflant ,le play-boy ne s'en était toujours pas remis du fait qu'un jeune homme s'était immiscé dans leur couple .De nombreux objets avaient fait les frais de sa colère avant que Pepper arrive à calmer le play-boy .

-Oublie-le .

-Tu pourrais m'aider …Dit Tony en essayant de la faire craquer .

Ca marchera pas pensa Pepper .

-Tu es vraiment têtue ma parole .

-Exact ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes .

-Tu es vraiment énervant ,c'est ton anniversaire ! Je comprend pas pourquoi tu veux passer ta journée dans notre lit .

-Je sais pas non plus .Répondit Tony en allant s'assoir sur l'énorme canapé .

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine et alla chercher de quoi manger .Elle piocha dans l'immense garde-manger et alla chercher des sodas dans le frigo .

-Pas de bonbon ! Cria son compagnon en allumant la télévision .

Le rire de Pepper lui répondit mais elle s'arrêta de rire en entendant le générique du film .

-Je déteste ce film Tony ! Déclara la jolie blonde en sortant de la cuisine

-Je sais .

-Mais …

-On peut faire autre chose .Proposa le play-boy .

Pepper se frappa le front avant de souffler d'énervement .Je vais le tuer pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé .Malgré le fait qu'elle aimait plus que tout son compagnon ,la jeune femme le trouvait quelque fois immature .

-Je vais le regarder .Déclara d'un ton ferme la jeune femme

-Mais tu le détestes !

-Exact mais je veux pas passer ma soirée à coucher avec toi .Répondit Pepper en s'allongeant sur le canapé .Elle plaça ses pieds sur les cuisses de Tony qui frémit à ce contact .Il adorait sentir le corps de Pepper contre le sien .

Tony souffla et se tourna vers l'énorme tv .C'est mon anniversaire et j'ai même pas de cadeau pensa-t-il en faisant l'enfant .Je vais la faire craquer se promit Tony en regardant avec une façon très …Stark .

-Non et non .Souffla la jeune femme en essayant de se concentrer sur le film

-Pepper …Supplia Tony d'une voix grave remplie de luxure .

Le génie ne finit pas sa phrase car sa compagne s'était sautée sur lui .Le baiser était tout sauf doux et tendre ,les mains du play-boy bougeait frénétiquement tandis qu'il se levait .Comme si c'était une habitude ,ça devrait surement l'être ,Pepper entoura la taille de Tony avec ses jambes et passa ses mains dans les cheveux décoiffés de son petit-ami .La jolie blonde se colla contre Tony ,qui grogna de plaisir tandis que Pepper souriait .Tony monta les escaliers sans encombre .

-Tu m'énerves .Dit Pepper entre baiser .

-Toi aussi .

Le dos de Pepper rencontra le mur froid de sa chambre ,ce qui lui fit lâcher un couinement .Tony coucha doucement la jeune femme sur l'énorme lit qui trônait au milieu de leur chambre .

-Mais je t'aime .Déclara la jolie blonde en tombant sur l'énorme lit .

—

Natasha se gara devant l'énorme maison du couple et attendit que son amie descende .

-Je dirais rien ,promis .Jura Jane en plaçant sa main droite sur son cœur .

-OK !

Voyant que son amie était énervée ,Jane prit son sac ,embrassa Natasha , et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée .Sachant que son fiancé était surement dans leur chambre ,la scientifique s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se changea .

-Thor !

-Oui Jane .Répondit ce dernier en s'appuyant sur ses coudes .

-J'ai une surprise .Dit Jane en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le demi-dieu .Elle se plaça devant son fiancée et attendit sa réaction .

-Parfaite ! Murmura-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux le corps de la scientifique .

La brunette ria avant de se diriger rapidement vers Thor ,un sourire charmeur au lèvres .

—

Natasha s'était garée devant chez elle et glissa ses clés dans la poche arrière de son jean mais sa main se trouva en contact avec un papier .L'espionne l'attrapa et le lu avant d'explosait de rire .

-Tu es un cas Jane .Dit-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la poubelle qui se trouvait devant chez elle .

Elle jeta le magnifique ticket de caisse Victoria Secret .

—

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ,je suis désolée pour les fautes .

C'est pour l'instant mon chapitre préférée donc je voudrais vraiment savoir vos avis sur ce chapitre .

Comme promis ,voici le résumé de ma prochaine fic' : Super-Vacances .

Tony invite les Avengers à passer les vacances à la Tour Stark ,ils acceptent . Thor qui apprend les coutumes terriennes ,Tony et Clint qui jouent des tours au pauvre Captain America ou que Pepper ,Natasha ,Jane et Roxanne (petite amie de CA ) décident de tourner en bourrique leur pauvre compagnons ,les vacances vont être spectaculaires .

Tadam ,

Donnez-moi vos avis et si c'est une bonne idée ou pas .

Salut !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 qui apporte à notre héros une bien mauvaise nouvelle .Une Pepper accro est au programme d'aujourd'hui ,alors bonne lecture !

Merci à Secret Girl (merci pour ton avis pour ma prochaine fiction) ,fantasia-49 (merci pour ton review) et Guest (merci aussi pour ton review vraiment sympa)

Désolé pour les fautes je fais de mon mieux !

—

Le bruit du réveil réveilla violement Pepper qui sursauta de surprise ,avant d'éteindre le réveil .Elle prit la télécommande de la télévision qui traînait au bas du lit et frappa violement l'objet de son énervement .Malgré son caractère posé Pepper craqua .Elle en avait plus que marre de ce réveil de pacotille qui la réveillait soit en retard ou trop tôt !

Après une dizaines de coups ,le réveil n'était plus que des débris .Pepper sourit fière d'elle et se coucha de nouveau ,elle lâcha un soupir de joie avant de se tourner vers Tony qui était réveillé .

-Sacré réveil .Souffla ce dernier en souriant .

-Je m'étais promis de le détruire car la dernière fois ,il n'avait pas sonné .

-Pepper tigresse .Dit Tony en attrapant la taille de Pepper .Ho ! Tu t'es rhabillée ?

Pepper hocha la tête en regardant son soutien-gorge noir et sa culotte assortie ,le play-boy fit la moue avant de capturer les lèvres de la jolie blonde .La dernière répondit au baiser ,à la plus grande surprise de Tony .Il aurait crû que Pepper aurait fait une scène pour qu'il la laisse travailler ,le priver d'activités nocturnes ou l'aurait envoyé sur le canapé mais pour l'instant Tony avait droit à la paix .

-Tu veux pas allais au travail ? Demanda le milliardaire en regardant avec surprise sa compagne .

-Non …mais..

-Pourquoi j'ai parlé ? Murmura Tony en fermant les yeux en attendant la réponse de la jolie blonde .

-Je veux faire les magasins ! Dit la jolie blonde en s'asseyant sur le matelas moelleux .Elle sautillait ce qui énervait quelque peu le génie qui détestait le mouvement du matelas .

Tony ouvra les yeux en soupirant ,il détestait faire les magasins surtout que Pepper lui faisait porter les sacs .Il supplia mentalement ,tout les dieux qu'il connaissait ,pour que sa petite-amie décide d'y aller avec une amie .Mais Pepper était Pepper et puis ,elle adorait faire les magasins avec son compagnon .Sa façon de se moquer des inconnus , de tendre sa carte en expliquant qu'ils étaient en couple donc tout se partager dont l'argent tout en lui lançant un sourire charmeur ,de rouler le plus doucement possible pour arriver le moins vite possible au centre-ville ou que la façon dont ses yeux brillent quand il voit un magasins d'informatique .Puis Tony était récompensé par Pepper en rentrant ,une chose que ce dernier adorait .

-Et tu viens .Ordonna Pepper en souriant toute heureuse .

-Je le savais ! Plus jamais j'appellerais au secours Bob l'éponge! Il n'est pas fiable .Bouda le génie en sortant du lit .

-Tu regardes Bob l'éponge ?

-Arrête de faire l'innocente ! Grogna Tony en se retenant de rire

-C'est vrai ! J'avoue c'est moi qui as enregistré tout les épisodes …

-Et tu as demandais à Jarvis de les diffuser chaque fois que je jure ! Mais Pepper ,je jure tout le temps !

-C'est encore vrai ! Ria cette dernière en plaquant sa main droite sur sa bouche pour cacher son sourire

La jeune femme se leva en riant ,fit un brin de toilette avant d'enfilait un leggins taché par une tache de tomate fait par Tony ,lors d'une dispute qui avait pour sujet la nourriture trop grasse du play-boy ,et un des nombreux t-shirts du play-boy .

-Habille-toi ,on part dans deux heures ! Hurla Pepper qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour allait manger .

-Ok mais en échange tu me cuisines mon petit-déjeuner .Répondit Tony en enfilant un caleçon propre .Il détestait cuisiner .

-J'accepte ! Je t'aime Tony !

La réponse de Pepper fit sourire le célèbre coureur de jupons ,il aimait entendre sa Peps avouait ses sentiments . Avant de rencontrer la jolie blonde ,il trouvait ça stupide et gênant mais maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie ,il adorait entendre le ''je t'aime'' que tout le monde recherchait .

Après s'être douché et habillé ,Tony descendit avec impatience les escaliers car une odeur de bacon embaumait l'air frais de la villa . Il entra dans la cuisine sous le regard attendri de Pepper .La jolie blonde adorait voir Tony aussi souriant et heureux ,elle savait que son compagnon adorait entendre ses déclarations ,c'est pour cela que la jeune femme avait avouée ses sentiments .

Elle attrapa les épaules de Tony et embrassa la commissures de ses lèvres .Ce dernier remit en place quelques mèches de sa compagne avant de fermer les yeux sous les baisers de sa compagne .

-Je t'aime .Souffla-t-elle en souriant .

-Je t'aime aussi ma Peps !

Après avoir échangés quelques baisers, Tony et Pepper s'assirent sur les tabourets rouge de la cuisine et commencèrent à manger .La jolie blonde avait disposée deux assiettes blanches remplient de tranches de bacons ,d'œufs, tomates et de pancakes fraichement cuisinés .Au contraire du milliardaire ,Pepper mangeait tranquillement son plat comme une personne normale .

-Il faut que je te trouve un surnom .Dit la Pepper après avoir finis son café .Tony s'étouffa avec ses pancakes avant de regarder avec surprise sa petite-amie .

-Pourquoi ? J'aime bien mon prénom .S'inquiéta Tony engendrant le rire de Pepper .

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur ,un truc sympa et masculin .Quelque chose qui te ressemble .

-Sexy Stark ? Proposa le génie en souriant .Il adorait ce vanter sans prendre en considération les réprimandes de Pepper qui n'aimait pas vraiment entendre son compagnon se lancer des fleurs .

-Egocentrique Stark ?

-Génie Stark ? Proposa de nouveau Tony ce qui déclencha un fou rire .

-Toujours aussi humble .

-On peut aussi dire Idiot Stark ? Dit une voix grave et masculine .

Tony et Pepper se retournèrent et virent à leur plus grande surprise es deux espions .Natasha et Clint attendaient sur le pas de la porte que Pepper ou Tony donne son accord pour entrer ,ce que fis la jolie blonde .La jolie russe avait une mine contrarié tandis que l'archer était assez mal à l'aise .

-Ta un problème Robin des bois ? Demanda le play-boy en descendant de son tabouret pour rejoindre le couple d'espion .

-Non ,je voulais juste un peu m'amuser .

-Si je te botte le cul ,ça t'amuserais ? Dit Tony en lançant un regard noir au héros .

Clint grimaça avant de secouais la tête tandis que Natasha lever les yeux au ciel ,toujours aussi violent pensa-t-elle en allant saluer Pepper qui était restée dans la cuisine ,ne voulant pas déranger .

-Salut Natasha .

-Hey Pepper ! J'ai un service à te demander .Dit Natasha ,devenant tout un coup mal à l'aise .

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé ? Demanda Tony en revenant s'assoir sur le tabouret se trouvant à la droite de celui de la jolie blonde .

-Tu aurais refusé !

-C'est vrai .Avoua le milliardaire en haussant les épaules .

Natasha leva pour la seconde fois les yeux au ciel avant de demander à Pepper de vivre chez eux pour un petit moment .

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?Déjà Thor et Jane et voilà que les deux espions se ramènent .

-Calme-toi Tony ! Ordonna Pepper en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon .Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Clint et Natasha .

-Hulk a détruit notre maison .Informa l'archer en allant s'assoir en face d'Iron man .

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il se contrôlait ? Dit la jolie blonde en cachant son inquiétude .Si l'autre prenait le contrôle ,les problèmes recommenceraient et Tony devrait de nouveau enfiler son armure .

-Il a perdu le contrôle quand je l'ai frappée au visage .Il avait taché mon nouveau pantalon avec son alcool .Précisa la jolie russe en voyant les regards surpris de Pepper et Tony .

-Natasha devient incontrôlable .

-Tu tiens à ton entre-jambe Stark ?

-Beaucoup .Dit ce dernier en croisant les jambes ,s'imaginant Natasha mettre en œuvre sa menace .

-Alors ta gueule .Dit Natasha en lui lançant un regard noir .

-Tu sais ce que je te dis la russe …Commença Tony avant de se prendre une claque derrière le crâne par Pepper

-Tais-toi ! Vous pouvez résidez dans la maison d'a coté mais Thor et Jane habiterons cette dernière dans trois mois .

-Merci de demander mon avis Peps ! S'offusqua Tony en entendant sa petite-amie offrir un toit aux deux espions .

Le play-boy leva les mains en signe de paix en voyant trois paires d'yeux le fusillait du regard .

-Tandis que Clint et Tony règlent le déménagement ,ça te dit de faire les magasins ? Demanda Pepper en montant les escaliers ,suivie par l'espionne .

-Bonne idée ,dépêche-toi de te changer .Une tenue plus classe ! Répondit l'espionne en se dirigeant vers la sortie .Bye Clint ,salut Idiot Stark.

-Salut la folle ! Cria Tony qui reçut comme réponse un magnifique doigt d'honneur .

-Classe …Souffla Clint

-Très mal poli ta copine .

-Arrête de parler Stark .Dit Clint avant d'être plaqué contre le frigo .

-Ta gueule Legolas ,je peux te tuer sans problème donc tes remarques ,tu te les gardes .

-Ok .Répondit l'archer qui commençait à manquer d'air .

-Parfait ,alors tu te ramènes .

-On va où ? Demanda Clint .

-Voir votre maison .

L'archer hocha la tête avant de suivre le génie .

Pepper choisis une robe légère car la météo prévoyait un après-midi très chaud .Elle attacha ses cheveux ,appliqua un trait d'eye-liner et enfila une paire de ballerines avant de prendre ses cartes de crédits qui traînaient depuis un moment sur le meuble télé .

Elle partit rejoindre Natasha qui était adossée sur la carrosserie de la Ferrari de Clint .La voiture était étonnamment discrète ,connaissant le caractère des deux espions , Pepper aurait pensée découvrir une voiture plus tape-à-l'œil .

-Pas mal .Souffla la jolie blonde qui reçut comme réponse un sourire fier de la part de la jeune russe .

Elles montèrent dans la voiture avant de filer vers le centre-ville pour une journée shopping .

Tony ouvra la porte grise de l'énorme villa qui réservait pour ses fêtes ,connues pour être impressionnante .Quand Clint vit l'intérieur de la villa ,déjà imposante de l'extérieur ,sa mâchoire se décrocha .Une énorme télévision trônait au milieu de l'immense salon qui était décoré avec goût ,Pepper est passée par là pensa l'archer .

-T'en pense quoi ? Demanda Tony en sautant sur le canapé qui trônait fièrement près de la cheminée noire et grise .

-Tu aimes le luxe , Natasha n'a pas mentit .

-Je ne suis pas Anthony Stark pour rien .Ria ce dernier en se levant avant de se faire signe à Clint de le suivre .

Pendant une longue heure ,Tony avait fait visité sa villa à un Clint ébahie .Le génie avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin ,il s'avança rapidement vers la baie-vitré et l'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître une énorme piscine .

-Toujours dans le sensationnel .

-Et ouais ,c'est ça quand on a les moyens .Se vanta le milliardaire en partant vers la porte d'entrée

Clint le suivi à regret ,il voulait rester dans cette magnifique maison qui était à Natasha et lui pendant trois mois .Trop cool pensa l'archer en bougeant sur son siège comme un enfant .

-Tu continues à bouger comme ça ,je te jette par la fenêtre .Compris ? Menaça Tony qui était à bout de nerfs .Il détestait voir les gens aussi ….sautant .

-C'est clair .

-Cool..pour toi .Dit le génie en ne quittant pas des yeux la route .

Tandis que leur compagnons se disputaient ,Pepper et Natasha dévalisaient les magasins .Chacune avez sept gros sacs remplis à ras bord et dix petits sacs contenant des produits de beauté .Après leur razzia ,les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de s'arrêter manger dans un fast-food .

-Je veux des hamburgers ! Déclara Natasha en entassant ses sacs dans le coffre ,déjà bien remplie ,de la Ferrari .Et des glaces au chocolat euh non ,à la vanille ! Autant en profiter .

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais presque jamais au fast-food .Annonça la jolie rousse laissant Pepper abasourdie .Tu y vas souvent ?

-Pas moi ,Tony .Il ne mange que ça ,je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut être en bonne santé avec toutes les cochonneries qu'il mange .Tony ne mange aucuns légumes à part la salade de ses hamburgers .

-Ouah ,la chance .Mon régime m'interdit ce genre de nourriture .Il faut entretenir mon corps de rêve .Se vanta Natasha en suivant avec ses mains les contours de sa silhouette parfaite .

-Je vois ça .Dit Pepper en s'avançant sur le siège avant .Allez bouge-toi ,j'ai vraiment faim .

-J'arrive ! C'est toi qui achète plein de trucs .

-Tu te fous de moi ? Ria Pepper en passant la tête par la vitre .Tu as exactement le même nombre de sac que moi ,on a pris le même nombre d'achats .

La seule réponse qu'eu la jolie blonde fut un petit sourire de la part de son amie qui se dépêcha de faire entrer leurs achats pour arriver le plus vite possible au fast-food .Après une bonne minute de bataille acharnée contre de les nombreux sacs ,la jolie rousse ferma le coffre et monta devant le volant .Elle partit en trompe vers le Mc Do le plus proche .

Clint et Tony attendaient devant la télévision le retour de leur petite-amie qui se faisaient attendre .Il était plus de 18h et aucuns signes de vies de la part de Pepper ou de Natasha .Leur inquiétude s'envola vite quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes femmes .

Les deux héros se précipitèrent sur leur petite-amie respective pour porter leurs achats ,très nombreux .

Tony ria en voyant que Pepper ,qui faisait extrêmement attention à sa ligne ,mangeait une glace couverte de chocolat .

-Tu n'es plus à fond dans tes salades ou tes soupes ?

-J'adore les glaces Tony ! Dit Pepper en léchant sa cuillère avec gourmandise. J'en veux à tout les repas

-Ah ! Je t'avais dit qu'elles étaient délicieuse !

-Tu avais raison ,va commander des menus Tony ,sil te plait .Clint et Natasha reste manger à la maison .

-Ce soir ,c'est Mc Do ! Hurla Natasha en suivant Pepper qui montait les escaliers pour ranger ses produits de beauté .

Tony et Clint secouèrent la tête avant de souffler d'exaspération .Pepper avait décidément changée depuis qu'elle vivait avec le play-boy ,ce dernier venait juste de s'en rendre compte .Elle devenait plus ..Stark .

-Complètement malade .Dit l'archer .

-Parle pour Natasha ,la mienne est parfaite .

-Si tu le dis .

-Si tu tiens à la maison que je te prête ,tu ferrais mieux de te la fermer .Dit Tony en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'espion .

Malgré son caractère violent envers Clint ,Tony appréciait beaucoup l'archer .Il le trouvait drôle et il avait ,malgré son statut d'espion ,un côté gamin .Mais Tony était Tony ,il détestait montrer ses sentiments ,au plus grand damne de son entourage .

Les deux héros attendaient patiemment que les deux jeunes femmes eurent finis de ranger leurs nouveaux achats pour commander le repas du soir .

-Nous voilà ! Dit Pepper en descendant ,pied nus ,les escaliers .Elle avait troqué sa robe légère contre un leggins et un débardeur qui épousait parfaitement bien sa silhouette que Tony adorait .

-Vous voulez quoi à manger ? Demanda Clint en prenant le téléphone se trouvant sur la table basse.

-Huit hamburgers ,quatre boissons ,des frites et …

-Des glaces ! Compléta Natasha en se couchant presque sur son petit-ami tandis que Pepper posa sa tête sur les jambes de Tony .

-Accro aux glaces ,de mieux en mieux .Souffla Tony .Après on dit que j'ai un problème avec l'alimentation .

-Arrête de te plaindre mon cœur .Dit Pepper en jouant avec la main de son compagnon .

-Et j'ai trouvée un surnom .Mon cœur sa sonne bien ! Reprit-t-elle en souriant .

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire malgré lui ,il adorait ce surnom .

—

.Je suis désolé pour ce chapitre mais je sais pas pourquoi mais l'écriture ne met pas arrivée aussi rapidement que d'habitude ! Je vous promets un chapitre sympa pour la semaine prochaine . Alors maintenant à vos review ,c'est pas long mais ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Au programme la semaine prochaine : Deux couples heureux ,des effets secondaires , une armure Iron man et une énorme nouvelle qui changeras le cours de la fiction .

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

-CHAPITRE 6-

Coucou tout le monde ,me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 qui terminera sur un nouvelle .

Pour celles qui pensent que c'est un bébé ,c'est pas ça ! Désolée mais je n'écarte pas l'idée d'un bébé Stark .Au contraire .

Merci à Pep's (merci pour ton compliment ) ,Secret Girl (Merci pour tes review fréquent et ton compliment ) et à Fantasia-49 (merci pour ton review )

Un peu moins de review pour le dernier chapitre mais j'espère que vous vous rattraperez avec celui-là :D

Désolé pour les fautes !

Tony fut réveillé par Pepper qui vomissait dans la salle de bains .Il enfila un bas de pyjama avant de s'avancer rapidement vers sa compagne qui était à moitié allongée sur le sol froid de la pièce .Pepper était blanche et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front .Ses lèvres étaient d'une blancheur cadavérique ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le génie .

-Pepper ,qu'est-ce qui as ? Demanda-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à se lever .Il attrapa un gant mouillé et le plaça sur le front de la jolie blonde qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement .

-Trop de glace .Je me sens pas bien .Murmura-t-elle en se laissant porter par Tony .

-Je t'avais dit que c'était pas bon même moi j'en mange pas autant !

-Garde tes '' je te l'avais dit'' pour plus tard Tony .Merci .Dit Pepper en voyant que son petit-ami l'avait couchée sur le matelas moelleux et confortable de leur lit .Il la couvrit ,se glissa sous la couette et l'attrapa délicatement par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui .

-Dors Pepper .Chuchota Tony en cachant son visage dans les cheveux blonds de sa compagne .

-Merci Tony ,merci beaucoup !Répondit la jeune femme avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée .

—

Chez les deux espions ,l'histoire n'était pas la même .Natasha était elle aussi malade à cause du nombre impressionnant de glace qu'elle avait ingurgitée avec Pepper sous les regard étonnés de leur petit-ami respectif .Natasha se redressa rapidement ,tira les draps et partit en sprintant vers la salle de bain se trouvant en face .Elle eu juste le temps de se pencher qu'une douleur atroce lui tordit l'estomac .Clint n'était pas Tony ,tout le monde le savait .Au lieu d'aidait sa compagne ,il resta couché dans les draps frais et propres du lit à deux places qu'il partageait avec l'espionne russe .Quand cette dernière revient se coucher ,Clint lui lança un coussin en plein visage grâce à sa précision d'archer mais Natasha l'esquiva à la dernière seconde en jurant contre son petit-ami .

-Je vais te tuer Clint ! Grogna Natasha avant de courir vers les toilettes pour vomir de nouveau .

-Pourquoi autant de bruit ? Demanda l'archer en boudant .

Aucune réponse de la part de la russe mais l'espion savait parfaitement bien que cette dernière l'étrangler mentalement .Après on dit que c'est moi le gamin pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Arrête de m'étrangler mentalement !

-Continue comme ça et je le fais en vrai ! Répondit Natasha en vomissant de nouveau .

Entendant sa compagne vidait son estomac ,Clint se leva avec difficulté et alla aider Natasha .Il l'aida à se brosser les dents avant de la porter jusqu'à l'énorme lit qui trônait au milieu de l'immense chambre qui possédait un balcon .

-Tu veux allais sur le balcon ? Proposa l'espion en portant toujours Natasha .Cette dernière répondit avec un vague hochement de tête .

Il attrapa difficilement une couette avant de se diriger vers le balcon .Quand Clint ouvrit la baie vitrée ,l'air frais de l'aube caressa le corps chaud à cause de la fièvre de Natasha .Son compagnon posa la couette avant de coucher la belle rousse dessus .Il se coucha à ses côté avant de se rendormir mais une sensation de froid fit sursauter l'espion .De l'eau froide avait coulée de nulle part mais Clint comprit rapidement que c'était cette stupide garce de Natasha qui avait fait le coup .

-Natasha ! D'où vient l'eau ? Questionna l'archer en enlevant son t-shirt complètement mouillé .

-De là-bas ! Dit Natasha en pointant du doigt l'extrémité de la terrasse .

-Comment ..t'a fait ?

-Espionne Clint ,je suis une espionne ! Ria la russe avant de courir vers les toilettes pour vomir .

-Et se repartie .Murmura l'espion en traînant des pieds ,il se tourna vers son lit moelleux et hésita longuement .Clint commença à partir vers le lit mais la voix grave de sa petite-amie l'interrompis .

-Si tu retournes dormir à la place de m'aider , je te torture et après des longues journées de douleur je te tue lentement ! Menaça Natasha .

-T'es vraiment violente même pour une espionne .

Vers 9h00 ,Tony et Pepper se levèrent enfin pour allaient déjeuner .La jolie blonde n'avait plu de nausée grâce à sa nuit de sommeil et les nombreux médicaments que Tony l'avait obligé à avaler .Le génie l'aida à descendre les escaliers malgré ses nombreuses protestations mais Tony est Tony ,le non est inconnu pour lui .

-Tony …Commença Pepper avant d'être coupée par un baiser de la part de Tony .

-Non Pepper ,tu me laisses faire mais pour la cuisine….

-Tu commandes ? Proposa la jeune femme en voyant que son compagnon ne souhaitait nullement cuisiner .

-MERCI ! Hurla Tony en descendant les dernières marches .

-Arrête de hurler !

-Désolé .S'excusa le génie en se laissant tomber sur le canapé .Pepper le suivit rapidement et s'assit auprès de Tony .

Avant d'avoir pu attraper le téléphone ,Tony vit les deux espions du SHIELD entraient rapidement dans le salon .Natasha était d'une blancheur maladive tandis que Clint bayait bruyamment .

-Avoir une journée sans vous est impossible ma parole ! Dit Tony en soufflant d'exaspération .

-Ton entre-jambe Stark ,ne l'oublie pas .Répondit Natasha en souriant malgré son état .

-Ma maison Romanoff ,ne l'oublie pas .

La réplique de Tony fit pouffer Pepper qui se ressaisit rapidement en voyant le regard noir que lui lancer son amie .Clint se plaça inconsciemment entre le génie et l'espionne qui se défier du regard .

-Bon le Joker et Batman vous arrêtez ! Déclara Clint avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche .

-Sérieux Legolas ? Tu regardes ça ?

-Tu me fais honte Clint .Dit Natasha en se laissant tomber avec un semblant de grâce sur le même canapé que Tony .Ce dernier se décala rapidement pour se coller contre Pepper qui leva un sourcil .

Le génie ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi mais toucher ses coéquipiers était trop gênant pour le play-boy étant connu pour adorer les contacts .

-J'ai pas la rage Stark .Repris l'espionne en voyant Stark se décaler .

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque .Répliqua ce dernier en souriant de toute ses dents .

Pour seule réponse Natasha leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Pepper qui était restée tranquillement dans son coin laissant les trois héros se disputer comme des enfants .L'espionne remarqua la fatigue dans les yeux de la jolie blonde tandis qu'elle tenait un verre contenant un médicament fait par les soins de Tony .Pepper l'avala rapidement avant de poser le verre sur la table basse qui était toujours invisible à cause des papiers d'emballage provenant du MC Do le plus proche .

Quand Natasha lança un coup d'œil aux emballages ,elle sentit un mal de ventre arriver et la belle rousse décida de se concentrer sur son amie .

-Tu te sens bien Pepper ? Demanda Natasha

-Mieux que cette nuit .

-Pareil .Répliqua Natasha en fermant les yeux pour refréner une nouvelle migraine .

-Un tour à la piscine ,ça te dit ? Demanda Pepper en se levant .

-Municipale ?

-Non ! Ria la jolie blonde en voyant l'espionne stressait .Une piscine est construite sur notre terrasse .Viens ,je vais te prêter un maillot de bain .

Natasha hocha la tête avant de suivre Pepper qui était montait dans sa chambre pour cherchait deux maillots de bain deux pièces ,des serviettes et de la crème .Natasha remarqua le gant mouillée sur la table de chevet qui était accompagné de divers médicament contrant les maux de ventre .

-Toi aussi ? Dit Natasha en pointant du doigt la table .

-Yep ! Heureusement que Tony était là .Répondit Pepper en cherchant un deuxième maillot de bain .

-Clint n'a servit à rien ! Stupide Clint ! Murmura l'espionne en jurant dans sa langue maternelle

-Bon bah moi je vais à mon atelier .Déclara Tony en laissant seul l'espion qui ne savait pas quoi faire .

Il restait comme un idiot planté au milieu du salon attendant patiemment que quelqu'un lui dise quelque chose .En y réfléchissant mieux ,Clint est un chien en faites ! Pensa Tony en explosant de rire mais son côté gentil qui détestait tant repris le dessus .

-Tu fais pitié Legolas ! Hurla le génie depuis son atelier .

-Bah je peut rien faire …Commença Clint avant d'être coupé par Tony

-J'ai une salle de sport au deuxième .

-Merci .Hurla Clint avant de courir vers les escaliers .Hey Stark …

-Quoi ? Grogna Tony qui voulait la paix

-Avoue que tu m'aimes bien …

-Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités Legolas ,je ne t'aime pas ! Déclara le milliardaire en levant les yeux au ciel .

-J'aurais essayé .Souffla Clint en doublant Pepper et Natasha qui descendaient les escaliers .

Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent d'arriver à la terrasse ,Natasha enleva sa serviette et plongea dans la piscine tandis que Pepper resta gentiment assise sur sa serviette or et rouge qu'elle achetée pour Tony lors d'une de ses nombreuses sorties shopping avec Jane .Cette serviette avait bien évidemment plu à Tony qui s'était empressé de sortir l'utilisait .

-Ca fait du bien .Murmura Natasha en se laissant flotter .La migraine qui la faisait souffrir depuis ce matin s'en allait lentement mais surement grâce à l'eau qui baissai la température corporel de l'espionne .

-Je te l'avais dit .

-Eh Pepper ! Héla l'espionne en faisant signe à la jolie blonde de venir .J'ai un truc à te dire .

-Attends !

Pepper se dirigea sous le regard interrogateur de Natasha vers un énorme arbre datant d'une centaine d'années minimum .Elle prit une serviette ,monta quelques branches et couvrit une sorte de nid d'oiseaux .

-Désolé mon cœur .Murmura Pepper en descendant avec prudence de l'arbre .

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Natasha toujours aussi hébété .Pepper perd l'esprit pensa-t-elle

-Camera .Répondit Pepper en levant les épaules .

-Comment ça ?

-Tony a placé une centaines de caméras un peu partout dans la maison et dans le jardin aussi .Dit Pepper en levant simplement les épaules pour montrer que ce genre de pratique était une habitude pour elle .

-Ok ,toujours aussi parano ! Bon maintenant que la question caméra est réglée viens dans l'eau , j'ai quelque chose à te dire .

—

En voyant que Pepper avait couvert sa caméra ,Tony jura et lançant le tournevis qu'il avait à la main .Qui as pu lui apprendre l'emplacement de cette caméra ? Se demanda le milliardaire en appelant Jarvis .

-JARVIS ! Hurla le play-boy

-Oui monsieur .Répondit la voix monotone du robot du génie .

-Il faut placer de nouvelles caméras ,Pepper a découverte celle dans l'arbre !

-C'est moi qui lui est appris monsieur .Informa Jarvis ce qui déclencha un grognement de la part de Tony

-Ta de la chance d'être un robot Jarvis ou sinon je t'aurais réduit en miettes .

-Oui monsieur .

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de chercher de nouveaux emplacements pour ses caméras .Bravo Pepper pensa-t-il avant de replonger dans ses projets .

—

Pendant ce temps ,Thor et Jane préparaient leurs valises pour leur voyage à Asgard .Jane n'avait pas le droit de porter ou d'aider son fiancé à son plus grand désespoir .La scientifique détestait ne pas aider et ça ,Thor le savait bien .

-Thor ,laisse-moi t'aider ! Je ne suis pas handicapé non plus .Dit la scientifique en se levant mais la voix grave du dieu se fit entendre dans la demeure .

-Non ma Jane ,c'est hors-de-question ! Tu es enceinte donc tu restes couchée sur le lit pour te reposer .

-Sil te plaît ! Supplia Jane en utilisant la carte de la séduction .Elle enroula une de ses mèches autour de son index en se mordant la lèvre inférieur mais la réaction de Thor n'était pas celle que Jane attendait .

Il fonça sur elle en la couchant violement sur le lit avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres .La brunette se cambra en sentant les baisers de Thor sur son ventre ,en voyant la réaction de sa fiancée ,le dieu arracha le top bordeaux de cette dernière avant de le jeter dans un coin de la chambre .Jane colla son corps contre celui de Thor qui grogna avant d'embrasser de nouveau les lèvres gonflés de la scientifique qui répondit par un soupir .

-Les valises peuvent attendre .Proposa Jane en essayant de reprendre son souffle .

-Je crois aussi .

—

Avant que Natasha puisse dire le moindre mots ,une tornade brune attrapa la taille de Pepper avant de disparaitre de la terrasse .

-Merci beaucoup Stark ! Hurla Natasha avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la piscine .

—

-Tony lâche-moi ! Ordonna la jolie blonde en asseyant de sortir de l'étreinte de Tony .

-Pas avant que nous soyons dans l'atelier !

-Ok ! Souffla Pepper en se laissant faire .

Tony entraîna sa petite-amie dans sa pièce préférée ,il tapa un code avant d'ouvrir la porte laissant Pepper entrer en première .

-Tadam ! Dit Tony en montrant un tas d'objets qui devraient surement les restes d'une de ses armures .

-Et ?

-Regarde bien Peps ! Dit le génie avec enthousiasme avant de faire un mouvement de bras .Les morceaux de métal qui gisaient sur la table se trouvaient maintenant sur le corps de Tony .Il était de nouveau Iron Man .Pepper ouvra des yeux ronds .

-Oh mon dieu ,comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Pepper

Tony enleva son armure afin de montrer à la jeune femme les petites bosses qui étaient sur ses deux bras .Des puces pensa Pepper .

-Tu as mal ? Repris-t-elle en touchant les bosses .Tony répondit négativement .Tu veux que je fasse la même chose ,non ?

-Exact !

-Pourquoi tu veut que je fasse ça ? Questionna la jolie blonde en s'approchant de Tony .

-Pour te protéger .Répondit simplement le génie en embrassant sa petite-amie .

-J'accepte .Souffla Pepper avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres du milliardaire .

—

-Thor ! Thor ! Appela Jane en secouant ce dernier qui dormait .

-Jane ….

-On est en retard ! On devrait déjà être à Asgard ! L'informa la scientifique en s'habillant en même temps

-Nom de Dieu ! Grogna Thor en enfilant à la hâte les habits qui traînait au pied du lit .

Il attrapa les valises avant de se diriger vers la porte mais Jane le bloqua .

-Dépêche-toi Jane !

-Ton t-shirt est à l'envers chéri .Pouffa la brunette

Thor baissa les yeux et vit bien que son haut était à l'envers ,il lâcha les valises en jurant avant de courir se changer .Après quelques minutes Thor arriva enfin pendant ce temps ,Jane avait montée toutes les valises .

-Jane !

-Quoi ? Dépêche-toi ! Hurla Jane depuis la voiture .

—

Après 45 puces électroniques dans chacun des ses bras ,Pepper fut libre de partir mais une idée avait germée dans la tête de la blonde .

-Tony ..Appela Pepper en ce mordant la lèvre .

-Oui …Oh Commença Tony mais quand il vit le regard de Pepper ,il comprit .

-Cool .Repris le génie en capturant les lèvres vermeilles de sa compagne .

—

Quarante minutes ,quarante longues minutes .Natasha et Clint attendaient sur le canapé du salon en regardant une série du nom de Vampire diaries .Pathétique pensa l'espion en monter pour aller se laver tandis que sa compagne était absorbé par la série ,surtout par le couple formé par Stephan et Elena .

-Alors Natasha ,on est accro à Vampires diaries ? Ria Tony en sortant enfin de son atelier tandis que Pepper était allée chercher des habits .

-Ta gueule Stark !

-Juste pour info ,Pepper est à fond dans le couple ,heu …Delena ! Informa ce dernier en allant se chercher à manger .

-Ou ,c'est vrai ! J'adore ce couple .T'es pour qui Natasha ? Demanda la jolie blonde en descendant les escaliers .

-Stephan et Elena

-C'est le stelena ! Hurla Tony depuis la cuisine

Pepper tourna rapidement sa tête vers l'espionne en la regardant avec des grands yeux .Comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer ce couple ? Se demande la jeune femme en s'approchant dangereusement .

-T'es sérieux ? Le delena est beaucoup mieux !

-Stelena .Répondit Natasha en se levant ,laissant tomber la télécommande par terre .

-Fais attention à la télécommande la …Ok je sors .Dit rapidement Tony en voyant les regards noirs que lui lançait les deux femmes .

-Delena est le meilleur couple !Repris Pepper en ne reculant pas .

-Stelena ! Si tu dis encore Delena je te frappe Pepper ! Tu sais que j'en suis capable .Menaça Natasha

-Delena ! Redit Pepper en souriant .

Quand Natasha fonça sur Pepper ,cette dernière appela l'armure que le génie avait construit .La russe se cogna contre l'armure rouge de son amie .Elle rebondit sur l'armure avant de tomber sur le canapé dans un bruit sourd qui alerta Clint tandis que Tony préférait rester dans la cuisine sachant que Pepper avait sortit l'armure .

-Aie ! Hurla la russe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Clint en descendant les escaliers avec une serviette autour de la taille mais il chuta sur la dernière marche et se trouva nu devant Pepper et Natasha .

-Oh seigneur ! Dit Pepper en restant un moment immobile avant de se retourner d'un coup tandis que Natasha profitait du spectacle .Tony ,alerté par les bruits ,accouru .Quand il vit Clint nu devant sa compagne ,le génie grogna avant de traîner Pepper en dehors du salon .

-Toujours aussi jaloux ! Dit Natasha en tendant la serviette bleu à son petit-ami .

-Je t'ai entendue la garce !

-Je sais ,c'est fait exprès .Répliqua la russe en s'asseyant sur le canapé

-Il est partit ? Demanda Pepper

-Yep !

Tony et Pepper entrèrent dans le salon .Natasha fit un croche-pied à Pepper qui tomba sur le dos de Tony qui sous le choc ,tomba sur le canapé se trouvant en face de la baie-vitrée .

-DOMINO ! Hurla Clint qui était enfin habillé mais ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés

-Je vais t'utiliser comme punching-ball ! Grogna Tony en se relevant difficilement tandis que Pepper était toujours sonnée sur le sol .Le génie l'attrapa avant de la remettre sur pied .

-Et vas t'essuyer les cheveux ! J'ai pas envie de glisser sur l'eau que tu sème depuis tout à l'heure .Repris-t-il en lançant un coussin dans le visage de l'espionne qui n'arriva pas à esquiver l'objet .

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me lancer des coussins ? Oh ! Hurla Natasha en se prenant un magazine qui Pepper avait lancé .

-T'en prend pas à tes gens plus fort que toi la russe ,ne l'oublie pas ! Dit le milliardaire en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision .

-Je suis plus forte que toi Stark

-Bien sûr la garce ,je te crois .Ria ce dernier en changeant les chaines .

-Bon ,on fais quoi ? Demanda Clint en sautant sur le canapé .

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêtais de sauter comme un gamin !

-No stress Stark ! Dit l'archer en souriant tout en secouant ses cheveux mouillés .

-CLINT ! Cria Pepper qui s'était installée au côté de son compagnon .Va te sécher les cheveux !

-Ok ! Ok ! J'y vais Pepper .Souffla l'espion en courant presque vers les escaliers .

-Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

-Parce que on a pas peur de toi ! Répondit Natasha en s'excusant auprès de Pepper qui l'ignorait .

-Désolé Pepper !

-Même pas en rêve ! J'ai une bosse ,un bleu et je saigne du nez donc tes excuses tu te les gardes .

Tony sentit une migraine pointait le bout de son nez .Il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensible .Une idée traversa l'esprit du génie ,excellent pensa-t-il en se levant avant de grimacer en sentant sa migraine empirer .Il appela Clint qui apparut aussitôt car l'espion avait entendu l'énervement dans la voix du play-boy .Ce dernier attendit que tout le monde se soit tut avant d'annoncer la nouvelle .

-On part ! Dit tout simplement le milliardaire

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien compris Pepper ! On part une semaine en vacances .

-Nous aussi ? Demanda Clint qui essayait de refréner un sourire .

-Bah oui ! Répondit Stark en levant les yeux au ciel .Pourquoi je aurait appelé au sinon ?

-Avoue que tu m'aimes bien Stark !

-Rêve pas Legolas ,je ne t'aime pas !

-Alors on part où ? Demanda Natasha qui jouait l'indifférente mais intérieurement ,elle sautait de joie .

-On part à …..

-Arrête ton suspect Stark ! Grogna l'espionne qui trépignait d'impatience

-La ruse est impatiente .Dit Tony en énervant sa coéquipière

-Ta gueule Stark !

-Taisez-vous ! Alors Tony ,on part où ? Demanda Pepper en ne prenant même pas en compte le regard noir que lui lançait son amie .

-A Rome ! Annonça le milliardaire en souriant .

-Rome ?

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai bien dit Rome ! Avant d'ouvrir la bouche , c'est moi qui paye .

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Natasha en fronçant les sourcils .

-J'ai dirons nous emprunté quelques informations au SHIELD dont vos salaires qui soit dis en passant vraiment bas .Répondit le milliardaire

-Ils sont pas bas !

-Tu contredis Robin des bois ? Parce que ,recevoir ….Commença Tony avant d'être coupé par Pepper

-Arrêtez vos disputes ! Ordonna-t-elle .Allez préparer vos valises .

Les trois héros s'exécutèrent sous le regard de Pepper qui souriait fièrement .Bravo Pepper pensa-t-elle en montant les escaliers pour préparer sa valise .

—

Voilà ! Alors ,où vont les deux couples ? Comment va réagir la famille de Thor ? Toutes les réponses dans le chapitre suivant .

J'ai décidée d'écrire ma fiction : Super-Vacances mais j'attend de finir cette fiction qui seras tout compte fait plus longue .Elle feras donc plus de 20 chapitre ,j'espère que cette nouvelle vous plais ! C'est grâce à vos review vraiment sympa et aussi le fait que je me sois totalement attaché à mes petits héros .

Voilà voilà !

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

-CHAPITRE 7-

Que dire à part : Oups !

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard .Mon chapitre était à moitié écrit et les seuls moments où je pouvais enfin souffler et laisser mes devoirs de côtés, j'étais à court d'idées .J'ai vachement bloquée sur se chapitre ! Mes vos reviews mon poussée à reprendre vite l'écriture de ma fiction .Mon chapitre annonce une énorme surprise qui j'espère vous fera plaisir !

Ce n'est pas l'arrivée à Rome mais bien autre chose qui changera complètement l'histoire ….

Et non ce n'est pas un bébé Stark, je ne dit pas non à cette éventualité mais ce bébé ne seras pas là dans les dix prochains, minimum, chapitres .

Bon trêve de bavardages et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'un chapitre qui fut difficile à écrire !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira .

-Stupide embouteillage ! Grogna Tony en klaxonnant pour la cinquième fois en moins de trois minutes .Ce geste fut accompagné par un flot d'insulte et de gestes vulgaires de la part des conducteurs voisins

-Arrête de klaxonner ! Ordonna Pepper en attrapant un magazine dans son petit sac de voyage qui contenait aussi une trousse de maquillage et d'un dictionnaire italien/anglais .Tu veux un magazine Natasha ?

-Oui ! Répondit cette dernière en enlevant l'écouteur de son oreille droite .La belle russe attrapa le magazine avant de l'ouvrir avec impatience .Elle détestait attendre surtout en compagnie du détestable Stark .Il t'a tout de même payé des vacances dit une petite voix .Tais-toi répondit Natasha avant de froncer les sourcils en se demandant si elle ne devait pas folle .

Pendant que Tony jurer et que Natasha et Pepper lisaient ,Clint se faisait étrangement discret .Il pianotait rapidement sur son téléphone ce qui inquiéta le milliardaire .Quelle ânerie fait-il ? Se demanda Tony .

-Tu fais quoi l'idiot ? Demanda-t-il en klaxonnant une énième fois .

-Temple run .Répondit simplement l'espion sans lâcher des yeux l'écran avant de grimacer en voyant son personnage se faire attraper par le groupe de singes qui lui couraient après depuis trois minutes .

-C'est bien ?

-Trop bien ! Répondit Clint en souriant bêtement .Natasha leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment elle avait put tomber amoureuse de l'espion .

-Pepper ….Commença Tony avant d'être coupée par la belle rousse .

-Je te l'installe .

Tony tourna quelques secondes la tête pour sourire à sa compagne avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant la circulation reprendre .Il appuya violement sur l'accélérateur, heureux de prendre enfin de la vitesse .

Le reste du trajet passa ainsi .Natasha frappa plusieurs fois Clint tandis que Pepper et Tony n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour un rien avant de s'embrasser sous les regards dégoutés de leur amis .Les deux couples décidèrent de s'arrêter quelques heures pour manger car leur ventre criaient famine .

-Allez descendez ! Ordonna Tony en attrapant la main que Pepper lui tendait .Natasha jura en russe en sentant la main de Clint se poser sur ses fesses .Elle attrapa la main de son compagnon avant de la tordre sous les éclats de rires de Pepper et Tony .

-Pas en public .Articula Natasha en remettant en place ses cheveux couleur feu comme son caractère .

-Nata….Commença Clint en se massant vigoureusement son poignet rouge .

-Pas en public Clint ! Répéta la russe en avançant sans un regard vers son compagnon qui bouscula violement son ami milliardaire

-Attention la russe ! Je peut bien appeler quelques personnes qui te ramèneront illico chez nous .Menaça Tony en ne perdant pas son sourire agaçant .

-Essaye pour voir Stark .Je te jure que tes magnifiques maisons seront à ton retour complètement détruites comme ton entre-jambe .

-C'est quoi ton délire avec l'entre-jambe de Tony ? Demanda Pepper en faisant claquer ses talons sur le trottoir .Je voudrais bien avoir l'entre-jambe de mon petit-ami pendant quelques temps si c'est pas trop demander !

-Attendez-moi ! Hurla Clint en courant vers ses compagnons de route .

-Tais-toi Legolas, ta voix me tape sur le système ! Ria le milliardaire en entrant dans le mini-supermarché .L'air frais fouetta le visage de Tony qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement .Que j'aime l'air frais .

-Cool, super ! J'adore connaître les moindres détails de ta vie trépignant Stark mais là faut avancer .Je voudrais être à Rome avant ce soir .Dit Natasha en piochant dans l'énorme tas de sachets de bonbons qui se dressait fièrement devant les deux couples .

-Si tu continues ma très chère Natasha, tu iras à Rome à pieds .Je te jure que t'y seras dans deux jours grand minimum .

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel ,elle attrapa l'espionne russe par la main avant de se diriger vers les toilettes .Clint et Tony attrapèrent un sac qui commencèrent à remplir de cochonneries .Tel que du Coca Citron, fraise, menthe, mangue et d'autres gouts totalement étranges .

-J'adore le Coca .Souffla l'espion en attrapant une boite de chocolat .

-J'ai vu ça Robin des bois .Répondit Tony en remplissant le sac de bonbons que Pepper adorait .

Tandis que les deux héros faisaient les courses, les deux jeunes femmes se lavaient tranquillement les mains sans un regard pour l'autre .Pepper se mordait anxieusement la lèvre tandis que Natasha levait les yeux au ciel en voyant que son amie se retenait de parler .

-Parle Pepper .Dit la belle russe en ne regardant même pas la jeune femme .

-Arrête de te disputer avec Tony .Dit Pepper en se lavant les mains .

-C'est lui qui …..

-Arrête tes gamineries avant que je te frappe Natasha ! Menaça Pepper en croisant les mains .Je veux que ce séjour soit sympa, tranquille et surtout sans histoires .J'en ai déjà marre et ça fait que trois heures que nous sommes en route .

-Tu as pas comptée les trois heures en avion .Précisa la belle rousse en souriant avant de partir vers la sortie .

-Pas d'histoires .Hurla la belle blonde en courant après son amie .

-C'est bon ? Finis le coin toilettes ou peut partir ? Demanda Clint en portant le sac rempli de boisson tandis que Tony réglait les achats avec une de ses nombreuses cartes de crédits .

-Ouaip .Répondit Natasha en attrapant discrètement un paquet de chewing-gum avant de le ranger dans sa poche .

Pepper regarda son amie d'un air choquée .Quant à Tony et Clint, habitués de voir l'espionne volait, ils levèrent les épaules avant de sortir du magasin .

-Tu…es…VOLEUSE ! Cria Pepper en sortant à son tour .

-Mais tu es folle ! Tais-toi ! Dit Natasha en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de Pepper .Cette dernière tendit les mains pour attraper les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de Natasha pour qu'elle puisse enfin retirer la main moite de sa bouche .

-J'espère que tu t'ai lavée les mains .Dit Tony en grimaçant .Je t'embrasserais plus Pepper .Précisa-t-il sous le regard rageur de sa compagne .

-Ta gueule Stark !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, il était habitué aux insultes de Natasha .Il entra dans la voiture et fut vite suivit pas Clint qui attrapa son téléphone pour reprendre son jeu sans un regard pour les deux femmes qui se disputaient .

-Tu as volée un paquet de chewing-gum ! Dit Pepper en essayant de récupérer l'objet de leur dispute .

-J'ai tuée des gens Pepper et tout ce que tu me reproches c'est d'avoir volée un stupide paquet de chewing-gum .….en plus c'est un sans sucre .

-Elle sait même pas voler correctement .Souffla Tony en tapant impatiemment le bort du volant avec son téléphone dernier cri .

-Je t'ai entendue .Siffla Natasha en lançant un regard noir au milliardaire qui lui sert d'ami .Un bien grand mot pour décrire l'horripilant personnage qu'était Stark .

-J'ai peur .Répondit ce dernier en lâchant son téléphone avant de lever les mains au ciel pour appuyer ses propos .

-Rend le paquet .Ordonna Pepper .

-Même pas en rêve ma très chère Stark .Répondit sarcastiquement Natasha .

-Je suis pas madame Stark .

-Avoue que tu aimerais bien .Dit l'espionne en sachant pertinemment que ce sujet était sensible .

Pepper rougit violement avant de tourner les talons pour monter dans la voiture sous le regard interrogateur de Tony qui se demandait comment réagir à la réaction étrange de sa compagne .Natasha monta quelques secondes plus tard en mâchant sans aucune classe un chewing-gum avant de le jeter par la fenêtre en jurant contre ses bonbons sans goût .

-Pepper..Commença Tony en se tournant vers la jeune femme .

-Roule .Répondit simplement cette dernière en fixant un point invisible sur le pare-brise .

-Mais…

-Roule ! Ordonna Pepper en appuyant sa tête sur la fenêtre tandis que ses rougeurs aux joues disparaissaient .

Tony hocha la tête et remis le contact avant de partir en trombes vers l'autoroute .Les deux heures qui suivirent furent extrêmement silencieuse .Pepper s'endormit après un long mutisme tandis que Natasha et Clint mangeaient les bonbons que Tony avaient achetés pour sa compagnon .Ce dernier réfléchissait et analysait la réaction de Pepper .Pourquoi avait-elle réagissait aussi violement ? Elle ne souhaitait pas se marier ?

-Elle veut se marier .Dit simplement Natasha en essayant de prendre un air désinvolte mais elle se sentait coupable .Elle savait parfaitement que Pepper ne souhaite qu'une chose .Se marier avec Tony, c'était son rêve .

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Tony en n'appelant pas la russe par un des surnoms dont il avait le secret .

-Elle me l'a dit ou plutôt vaguement parlé .Elle souhaite se marier avec toi mais elle a peur de ta réaction .Tu es Anthony Stark, l'homme à femme qui ne se mettra jamais avec une femme pour toute sa vie .Elle pense qu'elle est passagère .

Tony hocha la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau .Il pesait le pour et le contre .Le mariage, sujet sensible pour le couple que formait Tony et Pepper .Cette dernière souhaitait de ton son être se marier, mais lui ? L'homme sans règles et sans limites, serait-il prêt à jeter sa liberté pour Pepper ? Absolument pensa-t-il en souriant bêtement .Il serait prêt à tout pour Pepper .

-Natasha, Clint .J'ai besoin de vous .Dit Tony en regardant le couple en souriant étrangement .Les deux espions hochèrent la tête en oubliant un instant leur prétendu haine .

-Pepper réveille-toi .Souffla Tony en écartant doucement les mèches de cheveux blonds qui couvraient le visage angélique de Pepper .

-Laisse-moi dormir Tony .Répondit cette dernière, toujours dans les bras de Morphée .

-Nous sommes à Rome Pep'

La seconde qui suivit cette phrase, la jolie blonde était debout devant la voiture en regardant comme un enfant surexcitée les alentours .Ses cheveux en bataille et son visage encore endormi rendaient la scène étrange mais amusante .Les trois héros explosèrent de rire en pointant du doigt leur amie .Elle était tout simplement drôle et du spontanéité hilarante .

-Pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda Pepper en croisant les bras .Pour seule réponse, elle fut attaquée par un flash d'appareil photo .Quelques secondes plus tard, Natasha tendit son téléphone à la jolie blonde qui lâcha un petit cri en se voyant dans une tenue aussi ….sale .

-C'est quoi cette tête !

-Tiens .Dit Natasha en tendant une brosse à Pepper qui regarda étrangement la russe .Je l'ai pas volée !

Pepper attrapa rapidement la brosse et coiffa ses cheveux .Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une Pepper maquillée et coiffée fit son apparition .

-On est à Rome .Dit-elle en enlaçant la taille de son petit-ami .

-Oui Pepper .Ria Tony en voyant l'impatience se lire dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme .

-On visite ?

-Attend, il faut que je gare la voiture .Dit Tony en embrassant rapidement sa compagne avant de monter dans la voiture .Il lâcha une petite grimace en sentant la petite boîte en velours ,récemment achetée, dans l'arrière de sa poche .

-Je pense que ce voyage va être super ! S'exclama Pepper en souriant .

-Plus que super Pepper .Souffla Natasha en regardant étrangement Clint .

TADAM !

Alors, que prépare nos amis les Avengers ?

Etes-vous content de ce chapitre ?

Vos réponses et vos questions en appuyant sur :

Post Review :D

P.S : Le chapitre ne fait que 2082 mots mais je vous promet un chapitre beaucoup plus long pour la prochaine fois !


End file.
